It All Happenes For A Reason
by LittleSpankie
Summary: This story takes place when Eddie and Loren get home from New York. In this story Loren and Eddie face many challenegs tring to move on with their love life. Can Loren and Eddie keep their love life moving or will it go crashing down in an instant.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1~ eddie and loren back home **

After the concert in NY Eddie and Loren are at Eddies Penthouse

Eddie:well that was fun don't you think so to lo

Loren: ya (sad)

Eddie: babe whats wrong are you fellling ok (eddie run to loren and holds her around the waste)

Loren: ya i just want to hold you and never let go

Eddie: well i can handle that (eddie picks loren up her legs go around eddies waste and eddie and her franticly start making out)

Loren pulls away to breath

Loren: eddie (gasp) i have never seen this side of you before. Why?

Eddie: well it a long story when i was away for that time i was only able to think about you

Loren: really(loren jumps down)

eddie: yes loren i love you way too much that i want you to move in with me

Loren was speachless

Eddie: well?

Loren: YES

Eddie: thats great i love you

Loren: i love you too

Eddie and loren start making out on the cough

lorens phone rings

Eddie: ahh why must your phone ring

Loren: hello

Mel: lo hay were are you im at your house with your mom

loren: ohh man im sorry

Mel: ya you better be are you at eddies

Loren: yes um me and eddie will be over there in 20 minutes

Mel: ok bye lo

Loren: bye mel

Eddie: do we have to

Loren: yes we do and all we were doing and were only doing was kissing

Eddie: fine hay why are we going any way

Loren: were ganna have dinner with my mom max and mel we are also ganna tell them all were moving in with eachother


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2~ a nora'shouse **

in eddie and lorens SUV

Eddie: so who ganna be there

Loren: my mom max mel and maby adam

Eddie: ok so are you ganna sleep there or come home with me

Loren: well how about you stay threre with me and help me pack

Eddie: i didn't bring any clothes

Loren: who said any thing about clothes

Eddie: LOREN! it's your moms house and we aven't well you know done it yet

Loren: im kidding

Eddie: thats right

Loren: you can just wear what your wearing

Eddie: what if your mom says you can't move in with me

Loren: wil i'll just sneak out most nites and go with you

Eddie: ohh i like that bad girl

Loren: why thank you

Eddie: driver how much longer

Driver: about 5 min.

Eddie: thank you

Eddie: lo get over here on my lap

Loren: yes sir. ( loren jumps on eddies lap)

Eddie and loren start making out un till they get to the house

Driver: excuse me were here

Eddie: thank you (Eddie gets out of the car and opens the door for Loren

Loren: thanks eddie

eddie and loren walk in the house

Mel: finally your here

Max: ya eddie did your driver drive

Eddie: yes

Max: i knew it his driver is really slow see if eddie were to drive they would have been here a long time ago

Nora: ok lets eat

Loren: whats for dinner

Nora: steak that max made,potatoes, carrots, pasta, and for disert apple pie

Eddie: it sounds so delicus

Loren: ya

everyone sits down at eats

(30 min. later)

Loren: ok you guys me and eddie have somthing to tell you

Eddie: loren is moving in with me

everyone was happy exept for nora

Loren: mom what's wrong

Nora: nothing it's just that your growing up so fast congrats

Loren: hay mom can me and eddie spnd the nite here so he can help me pack

Nora: yes im spending the nite at max's anyway

Eddie: ohh dad way to go

Eddie: sorry nora

Nora: it's ok

Mel:well im gonna go to adams

Loren:bye mel

Mel: bye lo

Max: well nora lets get going

Nora:ok bye kids

max and nora left

Eddie: well were all alone

Loren: ya

Eddie picked up Loren and took her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed eddie and loren stated making out

loren stoped, eddies out of breath

Eddie: whats wrong baby

Loren: are you sure you want to do this

Eddie: only if you want to

Loren: not really noy here

Eddie: ok we'll wait

Loren: im sorry

Eddie: don't be

Loren: ok babe

Eddie: can we at lest snugle

Loren: yes


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3~ moving **

when Loren woke up she noticed eddie wasn't there. Loren got up and noticed all of her stuff wa in boxes and and good smell she went in the kitchen and there was eddie with a brekfast for two

Loren: Eddie ohh i love you(loren ran into eddies armys)

Eddie: i love you too babe (eddie kisses loren)

Loren: you made brekfast and packed all my stuff (loren pushes eddie to the ground and starts making out with him)

Eddie pushes her off:loren our brekfast is getting cold

(30 minutes later their done eating)

Eddie: im ganna go put your stuff in the car and you go take shower

Loren: ok babe love you

Eddie: love you too babe

(30 min. later)

Eddie: babe you ready

Loren: ya one min.

glass shadered

eddie opens the door

Eddie: BABE! whats wrong!

Loren: i droped a vas

Eddie helps her on the bed

Eddie: i'll go get the first aid kit

Eddie: what happened

Loren: i was looking at it then i droped it

Loren: owwwwwwwwwwwww

Eddie; im sorry baby the glass is all oner your legs

Loren: eddie is it all out

Eddie: yes ok lets get you to the car

Eddie picks loren up and puts her in the car an the rast of the boxes them they left to eddies ans lorens penthouse

Eddie: lo are you ok

Loren: ya

eddie roles lorens pants up and starts kissing the wounds

Loren:(wisper) eddie that tickles the driver is looking

Eddie: fine

Loren: were here

Eddie carries Loren up to the bed and puts all the boxes away

Loren: Eddie

Eddie: ya babe

Loren: you know i can walk right

Eddie: ya but i like carring you

Lorens phone goes off

Loren:hey Mel

Mel: ok your first day living with eddie means we go to victorya secret

Loren;ok when are you ganna be here

Mel: 5 min.

Loren: ok bye

Mel: bye

Eddie: mel

Loren: ya she's taking me out shopping in 5 min

Eddie: where are you going

Loren: it a secret

eddies phone buzzes (text)

Max: eddie nora whanted me to ask you if you had any condoms in case you and loren you know get down

Eddie: yes dad i have 1

Max: go bye more

Eddie: ok i well when Loren leaves with mel

Max: good thank you

Eddie: ya ya

Loren: Mel your here lets go

Eddie: bye

Loren: bye

when the girls left eddie left and went to the nearest drug store

Eddie: um hi can i have one pack of comdoms

Clerk: small meduim or large

Eddie: meduim

Clerk: large box or small

Eddie: large

Clerk: ok that will be $9.99

Eddie: here bye

eddie got home and started to get a romantic nite for him and Loren

Mel; ok loren were here anything you want to have a very fun nite is right ahead of you lets go

Loren: ok in looking for somthing hot so he will come runing after me

Mel: OMG Loren look it's Eddie duran bra and underwear

Loren: i think eddie mite like thoughs put them in the cart

Mel: look a red dress thats see thought and straples with no back

Loren: get it ok mel anything you see that you think eddie would like get it ok

Mel: ok we need somthing to go with that bra and underwear oh how about a silk robe thats blue yes

Loren: mel look a police costum it says when hes being naughty cuff him up to each bed post so he cant use his arms and legs and your in control um yes

Mel: you need slipers how about this purple and blue pair their cute so ya

Loren:ok mel let go

Mel: k

(back at the penthouse out side the door )

Loren: well bye mel

Mel: bye

loren opends the door to see eddie sitting on the cough with a romantic diner for two, romantic music and a movie

loren: oh Eddie this is so nice (loren drops her bags and runs to kiss Eddie)

Eddie: you hungry

Loren: yes just let me go put my bags away

after loren put her bags away her and eddie ate and watched a movie

Eddie: well that was a good movie

Loren: ya well im ganna go get ready for bed

Eddie: ok i'll go clean up

loren got up stairs and layed out her choses for her langara she chose the eddie duran bra and underwear with tha purple slik robe and slipers

she walked out and Eddie was on twitter

Loren: oh

when Eddie looked up he was speachless. His mouth droped open and he ws drowling all over

Loren: can i have a little help …(and befor she could finish her sentance Eddie picked her up and took her to the bedroom)

Eddie and loren were making out and as eddie was taking off lorens

robe he stoped

Eddie: (breathing haevly ) is that a bra and underwear with my face and name on them

Loren:yes

Eddie: so hot

Loren: eddie you just lay there let my do the hard work first

loren slowly kissed her way down Eddie she took his shirt off went down his chest when it got down to his zipper she un ziped it…

now it was eddies turn he was all ready undressed thanks to loren so he solwly went down her he took her bra off then he keep going and going …


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter~4 Loren Graduates**

When Loren woke up she found herself in Eddies arms

she reallized what time it was, it was 6:10 and she had to be at school by 7:00, plus she graduates today (school is in the vally

Loren: Eddie wake up i need to be at school in 50 min.

Eddie: can't you stay home (barly awake)

Loren: No i graduate to day

Eddie: ok go get ready

Loren goes to get ready

Eddie get his boxers on and dark blue skiny goes in the bathroom (loren is in there ) and washes his hair in the sink

Loren: hey babe i had fun last nite you know in bed

Eddie: me too was i your first time (is all wet and looks really hot)

Loren:yes (turns around to see eddie soaking wet with his chest glisering from the light and water then Loren faints)

Eddie grabs Loren before she hit the ground

Eddie: LOREN! Babe can you hear me wake up loren wake up!

Eddie put Lorens head in the sink and pours water on her face.

Loren wakes up gasping for air

Eddie: thank god i though i was ganna loss you (pulls Loren in close kisses her very passinately)

Loren: what happened

Eddie: well you looked at me and passed out

Loren; oh ya beacuse your so wet and eresitible yuo tease you did this to make me well you know with you

Eddie: no i was cleaning up

Loren: ok but do you know how hard it is to be in school all day knowing i would rather be with you

Eddie: yes beacuse your there and im here

Loren: at least today is my last day

Eddie: ya that means more se..(loren cut him off)

Loren:EDDIE!

Eddie: what ohh sorry babeoh we need to go got your stuff

Loren: ya, get a shirt

Eddie: ok

so Eddie drove Loren to school with more than enough time to spare

Loren: thanks babe now dont forget to be at my graduation ok

Eddie: ok i'll be there

Eddie and Loren had a very pasionate kiss then loren left when she saw Mel and Eddie went to plan a very nice nite

Mel: Hay Lo how was your nite(wink)

Loren: wonderful i really didn't want to go to school

Mel: ok deets NOW!

Loren: well i put on the things we bought and went down stairs and saw him on twitter and said oh ca i have some and before i finished the sentance he grabed me and ran as fast as he could to the bed

Adriana over heard

Adriana:aww Loren had sex with a hobo everyone

Adriana: what your emberested

Mel: WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP B***H she had sex with Eddie duran some you wish you knew

Loren: MELLLL! WHAT THE F**K

Adriana: well i dont beleve you like that kind of guy would do that it

Loren: fine if you don't believe me then i'll have Eddie come back here and tell you himself

Adriana: fine!

loren calls Eddie

Eddie: babe whats up

Loren: Eddie get the F**K back her

Eddie: lo are you ok

Loren: now

Loren: hes coming

5 min later

Eddie: loren whats happeding

mob forming

Loren: Eddie thank god tell Adriana what we did last nite

Eddie: Loren isn't that privet

Loren; just do it

Eddie: ok me and loren had sex last nite you happy

everyone left and went to class and Eddie went to plan the perfict nite

loren and mel went thruoght the day and now it was time to graduate

Anuncment:the graduation cerimonie is now starting

1 hour later

and now our very own honor student Loren tate

Nora and Eddie start crying

Eddie: Nora why are you crying

Nora: she's just growing up so fast. you?

Eddie: This guy in front of me is eating a whole onion and keeps farting

Max laughts quite

Eddie: haha very funny

10 min. later

Loren: i can't belive this is all over(goes to hug Eddie)

Eddie: don't worrie you still have me

Nora: It's ok sweet heart

Max: aww congrates Loren this is from me and your mom (hands her a large card thats heavy)

Loren opens it and a large wad of cash falls out

Loren: Max! Mom! aww thank you (Loren hugs them both)

Max: thats 3 grand

Loren falls back into Eddies arms

Loren: that so nice thank you

Mel: lo what did you get

Loren: 3,000 dallors from max and nora

Mel: wow thats nice

Eddie: well loren we need to leave if you want my present

Max Nora and Mel: ohhh

Loren: ok babe bye thank you guys (Eddie pulling loren away)

Loren: whats the rush

Eddie: im about to explode!

Loren: what?

they got to the car Eddie throws loren in the back seat and closes the door behind him the kisses loren all over

Loren: what are you doing

Eddie: im sorry i can't help my self your just sooo hot ahhhhhhhhhhhh (sreams loudly) i really need a cold shower owww owww oww ahh

loren: Eddie do you need me to drive

Eddie: yes! (bloody murder screams)

Loren: ok we need to go now

Loren gets in the drivers seat Eddie is still in the back lying down screaming(eddie has a boner)

back at the penthouse

Eddie: ahh (now caryng Loren )

Loren: Eddie it'll be ok

Eddie runs to the bed with loren and then jumps on the bed so Lorens on the top

(45 minutes later)

Eddie: I Love You Loren

Loren: i love you too

Loren: i need a shower asap (loren gets up and goes to the shower and turns it on

Loren: feels a familer set of hands around her waist

Eddie: without me

Loren: well go wait in the bedroom and i'll see

in Eddies head he's thinking: yeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss score One for the Edd man

Eddie went back to the bed

Loren: ok you can come

Eddie: ooooohhhhhhhhhhh hellllooooo sexy

Loren: right back atcha sexy

Eddie and loren start making out in the shower which led to sex in the bottom of the shower


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter~5 tradie strikes **

after that fun nite loren wakes up to Eddie holding her very tightly

Eddie (wispers): Loren I love you and i will always be with you in your heart i want you to take the blanket and run and get help

eddie covers lorens mouth Loren notices there is blood all over his turn around and sees that eddie got stabed in the chest

Loren: Eddie!

Eddie: Loren ahhh go now (painful breathing)

Loren:im not leaving you (crying a lot)

Eddie: LOREN!

Eddie throws loren over him

Chloe: aww look Loren if i can't have eddie then no one can

Loren got up and kiked Chloe and she droped the knife and feel down the stairs

Eddie: LOREN! call 911 now im g

Loren: EDDIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Loren picks up the phone and calls 911

911: hello 911 whats your call

Loren: HELP MY BOYFRIEND EDDIE DURAN JUST GOT STABED IN THE CHEST BY CHLOE CARTER

911: ok calm down an ambulance is on hes way now tell me what happened

loren now sitting by eddie on the bed looking at him

Loren: ok well i was sleeping and i feeled eddie move a lot but i thought he just could't sleep then when i woke up he was holding me tightly and said ilove you and i will always be in your heart then he covered my mouth and i noticed there was blood on his hands and i turened over and he got stabed then he throw me over him on the floor beacuse chloe carter came in with a knife and said if i can't have him then no one can then i got up and kiked he down the stairs and she went unconchuse then i called 911

911: ok how is he still breathing

Loren: yes oh there here

911:ok they can handle it from here good bye

the police arest Chloe and take Eddie to the hospitle

Loren calls max

Max:Hey Loren

Loren: MAX CHLOE STABED EDDIE IN THE CHEST AND HE JUST WENT TO THE HOSPITLE!1

Max: ok loren i'll meet you there

Loren went to the hospatail and max was there (30 min later)

loren ran into maxes arms

Max:loren it will be ok Eddies in sugery

Loren: what are they doing

Max: giving Eddie all the blood they have but he's losing more than their puting in and they're runing out and he has his moms blood so i can't give

Loren: IHave The Same Blood Type

Max: well i'll call a nures to take your blood

15 min. later

Loren just got a lot of her blood taken out to give to Eddie and sat next Max

Nurese: Loren that was an amasing of you you know you probebly just saved his life but now it up to him to come back

Loren: what? come back?

Max: um Loren Eddie went into a coma

(beep) (beep)

Anouncment: we have a Code red repeat we have a code red ind sector 4 room 227

Max: thats Eddies room

Loren: ahh max we need to go see!

loren and max are standing out side of eddies door

nureses:he's flat lining no no noo

(beep) (beep) (Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzz)

Nureses: we've lost him

loren starts crying and sliding down the wall. max does the same. loren and max hold eachother close

Nurese: do you two want to go say your good byes

Loren and Max: yes

Loren:max you go first

Max: thank you Loren.(max goes to Eddies bed sind and neales

Max: Edward you were the last piece of family i had when your mom left i wasn't ready but i was ready this time but i never thought you would go first. but your in a better place your with your mom now i wan't you to tell her i love her and i love you Eddie and watch over loren and me ok good bye Eddie.

max goes and sits down i a chair and cryies

Loren goes and neals by eddie

Loren: Eddie i love you so much i thought i've lost you before but i didn't but now i really did umm i found this song you wrote a few days ago and i thought i would sing it to you well here i go

_What i would do…_

_to see you again_

_what i would say_

_for the first time_

_cus_

_time is on a thread_

_you don't_

_know what you've lost_

_and broken_

_turn your head away_

_and_

_it's pritty safe to say_

_i was foolish_

_i want you_

_i need you_

_there's nothen' i would change_

_i'm falling into you_

_i'm falling into you_

_there's nothen' i can do_

_i'm breathless with out you_

_so i will breath in_

_and_

_breath out_

_what i would do_

_to feel you again_

_im standing on the edge_

_and_

_i know that you're my ledge_

_and_

_i hold_

_and_

_i hold_

_i see you_

_i feel you_

_there's nothen' i would change_

_im falling into you_

_im falling into you_

_there's nothen' i can do_

_im breathless without you_

_so i will breath in_

_and_

_breath out_

_so i will breath in_

_and breath out_

Loren:well Eddie there it is i love you babe good bye

Loren starts crying on Eddies face

then a hand grabs Lorens then a voice

Voice:Loren


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter~6 the return **

Review Loren sang Falling into you (by cody longo) to Eddie

a hand gerabs lorens and then a voice

Voice: loren

Loren looks down too see eddie holding here hand and looking up at her with thoese big brown eyes

Max comes runing over

Max: Eddie we thought you were dead

Eddie: dad when i died i saw her i saw mom i ran to her and huged her and she was happy we talked then she said it wasn't time for me to go she said that when i was born she sold her soul so that if i were to ever die i could come back to you

Eddie: and loren my mom said she wasn't ganna let me leave you and she sent me back and i heard you sing my song to me…. Loren you are my most imporetant ting in my life, i will never leave you and i will do every thing in my power to portect you i love you

Loren: I Love You Too

Loren leans down to kiss Eddie. They shared the most Passionate kiss they have ever shared

Max: i'll go get a nurese

Eddie tried to get up and loren layed him back down

Loren: no no no your staying in bed you got out of surgery 3 hours a go

Eddie looked down at his chest and there was a large scar down the middle of his chest

Loren: don't look at it when i saw it i throw up

Eddie: thanks that makes me feel so good(Eddie said sarcasticly)

Loren giggled

max came back with 3 nursese

Nurese: it's a miracule and impasable

other Nurese: well Mr. duran you are quite lucky you are going to have to stay here for a good week or so and in the mean time your dad and girlfriend will sort the whole thing out

Max left knowing his son was alive and ready to go share the news with every one

Eddie: ok umm do you think my girl friend loren could stay the nite so im not lonly

Nureses: yes well go get a chair for you to sleep in Mrs. tate

Loren: thank you. Eddie i love you so much ( Loren goes to kiss eddie when they were inturupted by alarms going off)

Alarm: intruder alert intruder alert

the police came into Eddies room

Police Officer: loren get on the ground

Loren throws her self over eddie to portect him

Chloe come runing into the room with a assulate rifle the police shot her 10 to 20 times before she fell and died instantly on the floor Loren sceams while holding on to eddie

Police officers go and check loren and Eddie if they were wonded they saw that they were perfectly fine

Police Officer: ok good you two are safe

Loren: what happened?

Police Officers: well Chloe broke out of jail and killed a police officer took his gun and ran throught the town killing any body that tried to stop her then when she got here she found her way to the room we knew she was coming for you two so we came here as fast as we could

Eddie: thank you for getting rid of that BITCH for me!

Loren:Eddie calm down

Police officers: oh no it ok

Police: well we will take her away and get out of your hair

Loren: thank you

10 minutes later the police left and loren and eddie were transfered into another room a bigger room too.

Eddie: Loren

Loren: ya Eddie what do you need

Eddie: i dont want you to live at the pent house untill im with you

Loren: ok well i guess i can stay at my moms

Eddie: good because i love you and your my everything my life

Loren: aww Eddie i love you so when i see you my sides start to hurt and curl up and when i touch you my heart rate goes up a lot

Eddie: ya i've noticed

Loren: haha very funny

loren goes to stand next to eddie and starts kissing


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7~getting out **

after 8 days in the hospitle Eddie was ready to go doesn't even look like he got was happy to show him his presant she got him for pulling through this

Loren: well Eddie are you ready to get your presant

Eddie: ya so when can i leave

Loren: when im done filling out your forms

Eddie: ok babe

Loren: ok um done wow!

nurese: ok just go check out and you'll be good oh and loren make sure you give him his meds. and wash him in the bath yes you give him a bath and i'll close the door so you can put some clothes on good bye now

Loren: ok done

Loren helps eddie up and gets some clothes on him

Eddie: so where is this presant

Loren: well i brought it here with me

Eddie: ok can i have it

Loren: not now when we get to the car

Eddie: ahh ok but your being mean (eddie makes a poutie face )

Loren: aww is my little Eddie mad does he need a kiss

Eddie: YES!

Loren: ok (loren goes and kisses eddie on the lips

10 minutes later the just got checked out

Eddie: ok where is my presant

Loren: here

Eddie looks and he is standing in front of a brand new lambergini

Eddie: LO! you shouldn't have thank you i love you

eddie hugs loren then kisses her very passionetly

Loren: i love you too. ok Eddie lets go home and im driving they got you all hoped up on somthin

Eddie: oh um lo did you clean up the house or what

Loren: ya i had some people come in and clean it

Eddie: your the best lo and i hope you know that i wouldn't be here if you were to never give up your blood for me and you get me a car i should be getting a car for you not the other way a round

Loren: baby don't worry i would do anything for you i love you so just please get in the car

Eddie: i love you too and how did you pay for this car you just started your career

Loren: well… i when you were gone and i thought you died i got so much publisity i got millons over and hour.. so you could say i've got so spending money

Eddie: wow lo

Back at eddies and lorens pent house

Eddie: lo you know what i need a bath and you have to give it to me

Loren: really!? ok well i'll be up there in a few minutes i need to get a water and your soap

Eddie: ok my little saveuier

Loren: What did you just call me!?

Eddie: my little saveuier what do you want to be called

Loren: well… i guess anything really beacuse you said it to me

Eddie: aww that means so much babe i love you i'll be upstairs waiting for you

Loren: i love you too

loren goes and grabs 2 waters for her and Eddie then goes up stairs to give Eddie his bath

Loren: ok you ready

Eddie: ya but it should go take some time for the bath to fill up so how about some of this

eddie picks loren up and kisses her then goes lower to her neck

Loren: Eddieeee stop the bath

Eddie: (mouning) ahhhh why now

Loren: ok maby later but you need to get cleaned up ok

Eddie: ok i guess

loen and Ediie go in the bath room and eddie gets out of his clothes and goes in the bathtube

Loren: ok the soap says slowly rube on the wound and area

Eddie; ohh this is gonna be fun for me

Loren: haha you know this is gonna be fun for me too

Eddie: of coures why wouldn't it be you rubing your boyfriends chest

Loren: ya

Loren slowly rubs Eddie chest

Eddie: that fells really good

Loren: oh ya how about this

Loren leans in to eddie and starts kissing his face then she lickes his ear

Eddie: (growns loud) oh loren

Eddie pulls loren in the bath tube there was a big splash

Loren: Eddieeee!

loren sits on his lap in the tube and they start making out

20 minutes there was an knock on the door

at this point loren was compleatly wet so she took off her clothes and put a towle around her

when loren got to the door it was max

Max: hay loren hows eddie

Loren: good but when i was giving him his bath he pulled me in the tube so if you were wondering why im wet so ya

Max: well i can come back later if you want

Loren: oh no its ok i'll be right back i need to go change and tell eddie your here make your self at home

Max: ok

Loren goes to her and eddies room and get dresed and went in the bathroom and eddie was getting dressed

Loren: eddie max is here

Eddie: ok Lo i'll be right there

Loren goes back down stairs and sees max sitting on the recliner

Max: loren i hope you know how much eddie loves you 9 days ago he almost died for you

Loren: ya i know and i'm forever greatful

Max: did you just quote toy story

loren: i geuss ya i did

Eddie: papa max!

Max: Eddie! max run over to eddie and hugs him they both start crying

Eddie: i love you dad

Max: i love you too

Loren: awww someone loves his daddy

Eddie: shut up loren

Eddie runs over to loren and picks her up and starts spining her

Loren: Eddieeee stop!

Eddie: nope

Loren: max do somthing

Max: sorry loren im with eddie

Loren: Eddie please i'll do anything

Eddie: anything?!

Loren: YES ANYTHING!

Eddie: ok

Eddie puts loren down

Loren: thank you

Max motioned for Eddie. Eddie went to his dad

Max:(wispiering) im gonna go home now you look like your very antsie

Eddie:(wispiring) ya thanks dad bye

with that max left

Loren: why did your dad…

Eddie cut Loren off by picking her up and kissing her on her neck then her lips they never broke their kiss to there bed room then eddie layed loren on the bed then he got on top…

**Hey guys hoped you liked how i added in a quote from toy story. I have up to chapter 13 writen so just review if you want another chapter. hope you guys liked it!**

**~ LittleSpankie a Leddie lover for life**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter~8 good bye cam hello new start **

When Eddie woke up Loren was still sleeping so Eddie just Played on his Phone. He finaly wanted to wake her up so he went under the covers and started kisssing her stomch.

Loren: Eddieeeee! Stop! Please

Eddie: NOPE!

Loren: Eddie Im Gonna Kill You!

Eddie: If you can cach me!

Eddie run down stairs with Loren close behind ( they are both naked)

they chase eachother for about 10 minutes then Loren stops in the sees her then goes i there

Loren: i want brekfast

Eddie: ok what do you want

Loren: goes in the frige and grabs strawberries and a can of sprayable wipcream

Loren: this

Eddie: what are you doing?

Loren sprays wipcream on Eddies chest then lickes it off him

Loren: MMMmmm i know what im having for desert

Eddie: what about Brekfast?

Loren: how about both

Eddie picks loren up her legs around his waist and arms around his jumps on the bed with loren on top….

10 minutes later

Lorens phone rings

Eddie: no don't get it who ever it is can't wait

Loren: i need to

Loren kisses Eddie and goes to her phone to see it's mel

Loren: hey mel whats up

Mel: LO! guess what i have a boyfriend his name is Ian and i have news to tell you and it can't be over the phone

Loren: well Mel why don't you and Ian come over tonite we can hang out her

Mel: good and by the way doesn't Eddie have a friend named ian

Loren: ya why

Mel: well thats my boyfriend

Loren: what well ok thats great!

Mel: well got to go see you later bye!

Loren: bye!

Eddie: Mel

Loren: ya i guess she's dating ian

Eddie: What?!

loren: ya and she has some big news so they're coming over tonite

Eddie: well are you coming back to bed or are you just gonna keep teasing me

Loren: ok but 5 more minutes then i need to take a shower

Eddie: ok babe

so they went back to what they were doing

1 hour later

Loren: shit! Eddie an hour later it's like 12:30

Eddie: sorry baby i didn't know

Loren: ok well i'm taking a bath now so you can use the shower

Eddie: you know the bathtube is bigenough for 2 people

Loren: ya i know and with that if you want i guess you can join me

Eddie: Really!

Loren: ya now get in here sexy

Eddie: oh i like the sound of that

Loren: ya you should

Loren and Eddie were taking a bath together

45 minutes later

Loren: ahh thats was nice expecily when i sat on your lap and you were washing me

Eddie: oh ya

Loren and eddie were changing loren is wearing baby blue skiny jeans with black 2 1/2 inch staleto heals and a pink strapless shirt. Eddie is wearing a pair of black skiny jeans and a blue v-neck short sleve shirt and his noramal choice of shoes

Loren: Eddie can i'm gonna go get some coffie at the cafe

Eddie: ok lo hey can you stop at the gas station and get some pop

Loren: ya um babe can i take the lambergini

Eddie: yes lo of cource yo got it for me so ya

Loren: ok love ya babe see you soon

Eddie: ok love you too babe

Loren kisses Eddie and then leaves

20 minutes kater loren gets to the cafe and walkes in and sits at a table

Waitress: what can i get today?

Loren: um a lata would be nice thank you

loren gives the money to the waitress

then Cam walks in and notices Loren so he goes over there

Cam: hey loren i just wanted to tell you that i'm sorry for what i've done to you so will you take me back?

Loren: um hi Cam and no i Will never take you back sorry but i have to leave

loren starts to walk away

Cam: your not going anywhere bitch

Cam goes and pins Loren to the wall

Loren: Let Me Goooo!

Cam picks loren up againest here will and throws her in his car cam takes her shirt off but loren punched cam in his face and ran to her car and drives away as fast as posable but little does loren knows that cam knows where loren lives.. with eddie

10 minutes later (it took loren half as much time to get back then when she went there)

Loren runs inside and hugs eddie

Loren:Eddieee help!

Eddie: Loren where is your shirt and whats wrong!

Loren: cam he tried to rape me! (Loren crying hard)

Eddie: What That Mother Fucker Tried To Rape You Does He Know Who The Fuck He's Messing With!

Loren: ya and he knows i live with you!

Eddie: don't worry Lo i got you

then cam brakes in there place

Cam: get over her bitch

Eddie: Cam. Get. The. FUCK! Out. Of. Here.

Cam: i'm not leaveing with out her

Loren crying bearly able to breath

cam punches eddie in the face then eddie gets knoked out and grabs loren

Loren: Eddie help i ned you more than ever

Cam pins Loren down and starts taking her clothes off

Eddie wakes up and sees Loren compleatly naked and cam too Loren has her mouth duck taped and she is tyed down to the couch Eddie gets up and punched cam in the face then kicked him in his chest 5 times then eddie goes to loren and un repes Loren from the ropes and takes the duck tape off her mouth

Loren: Eddie he did he raped me when you were knocked out

Eddie: it's ok lo your with me you'll be fine

Eddie hugs Loren and kisses her

Eddie: lo go get some clothes on while call the police

Loren went to put clothes on

Eddie: hello 911 yes i would like to report a rape

911: ok we'll be right there

end of call

10 minutes later

the cops arive and take cam away and Loren is now being questioned about the whole thing

Police: ok miss tate has he always been this way

Loren: not always um before i broke up with him to go to Eddie he was fine but after he has been trying to get me back

Police:has he tried to rape you before

Loren: yes earler today

Police: ok can you go throught your day

Loren: yes um when i got up i got dressed then i went to the cafe and bought a coffie and then cam came and told me he saw sorry and he wanted me back and i said no and walked away

Police: ok what did he do after that

Loren: he grabed me and through me in his car then he took off my shirt and when he did that i puched him in the face and ran to the car and drove here as fast as posable

Police: ok then what?

Loren: well he folowed me here and then he broke our door down punched Eddie in the face and her got knocked out and thats when cam tyed me up then duck taped my mouth shut then he raped me and when Eddie woke up he punched cam and kicked him in his ribs like 5 times then he untied me

Police: ok thats all i need and don't worry you will never see him again

Loren: ok thanks officer

the officer left and Eddie took Loren up to teir room and layed loren on the bed then he went to his side and huged her

Eddie: lo we can't live here any more

Loren: what do you mean?

Eddie: lo i was almost killed here and you were raped and this all happened in less than 2 weeks

Loren: then where do we go

Eddie: Lets go down to my dads bugalow for a few days and we can look for houses

Loren: Eddie were not even married or engaged and you want to buy a houes

Eddie gets up and walkes to his dresser and gets a box then around to lorens side of their bed. Loren sits up and looks at Eddie

Eddie gets down on one knee

Eddie: Loren you are the most wonderful, smart, talented, and beautiful woman i have ever meet. I love you. I want you to be the mother of my childern and most i want you and only you as my wife. Loren Will you marry me?

when Eddie was saying that he was crying and so was loren

Loren:…

**Ahh what will Loren say?! i know. but if you just review you'll see. and i just wanted to say wow like 400 people have read this! i can't ask for anything else so thanks and oh cam what have you done. well review to get more chapters. the more rviews the more chapters!**

**~ LittleSpankie a Leddie love for life!**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter ~9 Mels and Lorens News **

Eddie just asked loren to marry him and Eddie had huge 25k dirmond ring

Loren: YES YES YES YES Eddie i will marry you!

Eddie pickes Loren up and spins her around then they stop and Eddie puts the ring on Loren finger

Loren: Eddie it fit perfict how did you know

Eddie: well i took one of your other rings

Loren: aww Eddie I Love You

Eddie: I Love You too

Eddie and Loren started Kissing

Lorens phone rings

Eddie: NO! your not awnsering the danm phone!

Loren: Don't worry I'll be right back

Eddie: fine

Loren goes to her when she sees that' s Mel

Loren: Hello?

Mel: um ya hi we are standing out side you apartmant and there is no door ?!

Loren: oh um I'll be right down

Loren hangs up

Loren: Eddie Mel and Ian are here (sounds sad)

Eddie: ok are you ok Lo?

Loren: no i just don't know how to tell and ian what happened to me to day (she starts to cry)

Eddie: um ok how about i do the talking about that ok babe

Loren: ok (still crying)

Eddie picks loren up with her arms around his knek and her legs around his wasit with her head on his sholder then they walk down stairs

Mel: hay rockstars, hey whats wrong with lo

Eddie: hey um do you guy want to go upstaris to our room it's privete

Loren: hey Mel,hey ian

Ian: hey Mate, hey Lo

Mel: um ya lets go

They all go upstiars and Eddie lays Loren in bed

Mel: aww Lo (mel goes and sits next to her)

Ian: so what happened

Eddie: well Loren went to the cafe and cam was there then her forced her into his car and tried to rape her

Ian, Mel: WHAT!?

Loren: ya and he folowed me back here then he broke our door knoked Eddie out and relly raped me!(Loren Crying uncontrollably)

Mel: OH My GOD i'm gonna beet the shit out of cam!

Loren: don't worry Eddie already did cam has a broken jaw, leg, and arm with 5 cracked ribs

Ian: way to go Eddie you kicked the shit out of him!

they all laughed

Mel: Lo whats on your hand?

Loren: oh i almost forgot Eddie proposed to me like 30 minutes ago

Mel: way to go

Ian: ahh mate tying the knot

Eddie: yep

Loren: um hey Ian,Mel do you guys wan't to go the bunalow with us tonite

Mel, Ian: sure

Loren: ok but First what was you guys big news

Mel: um well were getting married too!

Loren: congrats guys

Eddie: ha your tyingthe knot too!

Ian: well at least my feance wasn't raped

Eddie lost his tepmper and punched Ian in the face

Ian: man i was kidding

Loren: Well Ian it actuly happened

Loren runs out of the room into the bathroom and starts crying

Ian: it did i thought you guys were kiding

Mel slaped ian across the face

Mel: IAN! no they weren't you ass

Eddie: um ian you know how to get to the bungalow so you and Mel go pack and we'll meet you guys down there ok

Mel: oh ya and Ian you are gonna bye loren somthing nice

Ian: yes dear

Ian and Mel left and Eddie went over to the bathroom door and knocked

Loren: go away i don't want to talk

Eddie: babe it's me come let me in mel and ian left

Loren opened the door and Eddie saw her crying

Eddie: Lo he didn't mean it

Loren: it's just that Eddie

Eddie: Lo what is it

Loren: Eddie you know what he ment and he thought it was fake

Eddie: Lo come here

Loren went to Eddie and they huged then Eddie picked Loren up and and brought her to bed Eddie sat down on the bed with loren on his lap

Eddie: ok lo we need to pack

Loren: ok do you want me to bring anything Sexy!?

Eddie: yes what kind of a question is that

Loren: well i don't know

Eddie and Loren packed then left Eddie was having another door ordered for them in the morning

1 hour later they arived

Eddie carryed the bags in and loren followed Eddie took the bags in their room loren got a text from mel

text

Mel: hey lo we can't go Ian go sick on our way home from your place we got some food and he got sick sorry

Loren: oh no it's ok don't worry

end of text

Loren walks i her and Eddies room

Loren: Eddie ian got sick so they aren't coming

Eddie: fine by me

Loren: and why do you say that

Eddie: this

Eddie picked loren up and jumped on the bed…

45 minutes later

Loren: it's really hot in here(out of breath)

Eddie: ya (out of breath)

Loren: do you want to take a shower

Eddie: no Lets go swimming

Loren: it's too late

Eddie: No it's not it's fun that way

Loren: ok fine let me go get my bakini

Loren was getting up when she was pulled back into bed by Eddie

Loren: what?

Eddie: no. lets go naked

Loren: thats horrable other people could be out there

Eddie: it's 1:36am i think no one will be out there

Loren: ok just for a while

Eddie: good

Eddie and Loren run out of the bungalow and into the water

Eddie picks Loren up and they start kissing Eddie puts Loren down and they walk out into the water farther untill they'er chest deep

5 minutes of silence

Loren: i'm ugly

Eddie: no your not your beautiful

Loren yes i 'am

Eddie: Lo you are the most beautiful woman i have ever seen

Loren: than your mom

Eddie hesitating

Eddie: umm yes

Loren looked into Eddies eye knowing it was hard for him to say that and looking in his eyes he was honset

Loren: aww Eddie i shouldn't of had you said that

Eddie: no it's fine

Loren: no it's not i made you choese you shouldn't have too.

Eddie: no lo it's ok

Loren: Eddie don't you get it i made you chose between the woman that gave brith to you and some chick that you got off rebound… i'm going to bed now

as Loren walked back inside Eddie was still going over what she said that she's just some rebound girl

when Eddie went inside 5 minutes later Loren had her pajamas on and was sleeping on the couch when he walked in their room there was a note

_dear~ Eddie_

_i'm sorry for making you chose so as my punishment i'm sleeping on the couch _

_~Loren_

Eddie walked out into the living room and picked Loren up and Carryed her to their bed

Loren woke up

Loren: what no Eddie why did you move me back i don't deserve you right now

Eddie: Loren you don't need to punish your self please your making this hard for me

Loren: i 'am… see i should have stayed out there!

Eddie: loren… Please

Loren: Eddie this is our first fight and i hate it i'm sorry for making a big deal about it.

Eddie: thankyou I Love You

Loren: I Love You Too.. hey babe when do you want to get married

Eddie: well how about 3 months

Loren: Pirfect!

Loren layed her head on Eddie's Cheast and fell a fell a sleep shortly after

**Well how did you like it a pirfect ending to a messed up day! you want another chapter review!**

**~ LittleSpankie a Leddie lover for life**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter~10 Opps! **

When Loren woke up she was in Eddies arms. Loren Felt Eddie move Like he couldn't sleep. Loren shifted to where she waas facing him

Eddie: sorry did i wake you

Loren: No. Are you ok?

Eddie: I just couldn't sleep.

Loren: Oh. Why

Eddie: Well just thinking about our Wedding and you in your beautiful dress

Loren: aww you know i had dream where we had 2 kids,and we were on vacation in hawii

Eddie: oh thats cool you know i want like 5 kids right

Loren: ya you want 5 and i want 8

Eddie: ok lets go 6 kids

Loren: perfict!

Eddie: lets go make some brekfast

Loren: ya that sounds good

Eddie picks Loren up and they walk to the kitchen

Loren: you don't have to carry me

Eddie: yes i do

Loren: ok were here now down

Eddie: nope i'm making brekfast with you over my shoulder

Loren: why!?

Eddie: your gonna run away

Loren: no i won't i'll sit on the conter right next to you! please!

Eddie: ok but if you get down your in truble got it

Loren: got it!

Eddie put Loren on the counter next to him

Loren: thankyou

Eddie: ya

Loren: so what ya makin

Eddie: you'll see

Loren: ok can i please go back to bed

Eddie: nope you said

Loren: i'll do what ever you want ( curling her hair with her finger)

Eddie: what ever

Loren: ya ( making her voice sound sexy)

Eddie: ok you need to do what ever i say for a day

Loren: ok

Eddie: you promise

Loren: i promise

Eddie: good

Eddie writes down the time

_9:38am_

Loren goes into their bedroom and gets dressed Loren is wearing a pair of blue jean booty shorts with a bikini top and green flip flops

Loren goes back in the kitchen

Loren: Eddie is this ok

Eddie turns around and his jaw drops

Eddie:…..

Loren: i take that as a yes

Eddie: uh hu ( moning)

Loren: oh is that so mister

Eddie: ya ok so todays agenda first well will eat then we go take a shower and you put that same thing on but underneth your shorts your botttoms of your bikini

Loren: ok

Eddie: ok brekfast is done beautiful

Loren: ok… um well my arms are tired can you feed me? Pleaseeeee!

Eddie: hay i thought i was in charge for the day but yes

Loren: good now babe what did you make

Eddie: ok i made bacon, with chocolate chip pancakes

Loren: mmmm sounds good

Eddie: thank you babe now lets feed you

Loren: ya um and you know that i will do what ever what you want so if you want to i'll take off my clothes if you want

Eddie: sound good now get naked or wait let me make you naked

Loren: sounds fun

Eddie walks to Loren and starts taking her clothes off untill there is nothing there

Loren: ok now my clothes are off

Eddie : um ya ya they are sure? oh they are!

Loren: ok me=hungry

Eddie: ok

For the next 45 minutes Eddie was feeding loren naked on the counter and which led to the bed room

Eddie: ok now go take a shower

Loren: good some alone time

Eddie: nope alone time with me

Loren: why did i say anything

Eddie: beacuse you can't keep your hands off of me!

Loren: ah shut up now come on

Eddie and loren went in the bathroom and took a shower together

15 minutes later

Loren: ah that was refreshing

Eddie: definately ok now get dressed and were going to the beach

Loren: can i just put my bikini on

Eddie: ya i rather prefer that

Loren: ok good thank you babe

Eddie put on his baby blue swintrunks on and Loren put on her green bikini

Eddie: ok you ready to go to the beach

Loren: always

Eddie: good

Eddie took Lorens hand and they walked to the beach

Loren: i love the feel of sand in between my toes

Eddie: ya i do too

Loren stops and starts crying

Eddie: Loren whats wrong?! was it something i said

Loren: no it's just that i'm liveing my dream. marrying Eddie Duran, i have a music carrer and i never saw it coming

Eddie: well i'm glad no come here

Eddie pulls Loren into a long embrace then wipes the tears off her face

Loren: Eddie i love you

Eddie: i Love you too lo and i will never leave you ok

Eddie slowly rubs his hand on Lorens face

Eddie: hey can i play you a song i wrote for you

Loren: ya that would be wonderful

Eddie: ok you get sedled in and i'll go get what i need

Eddie went inside and got his gutair and Loren set up her and Eddies blanket

Eddie sat on the sand and started to sing

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_ _She had some trouble with herself_ _He was always there to help her_ _She always belonged to someone else_  
_I drove for miles and miles_ _And wound up at your door_ _I've had you so many times but somehow_ _I want more_  
_I don't mind spending everyday_ _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_ _Look for the girl with the broken smile_ _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_ _And she will be loved_ _She will be loved_  
_Tap on my window knock on my door_ _I want to make you feel beautiful_ _I know I tend to get so insecure_ _It doesn't matter anymore_  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_ _It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_ _My heart is full and my door's always open_ _You can come anytime you want_  
_I don't mind spending everyday_ _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_ _Look for the girl with the broken smile_ _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_ _And she will be loved_ _And she will be loved_ _And she will be loved_ _And she will be loved_  
_I know where you hide_ _Alone in your car_ _Know all of the things that make you who you are_ _I know that goodbye means nothing at all_ _Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_  
_Tap on my window knock on my door_ _I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I don't mind spending everyday_ _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_ _Look for the girl with the broken smile_ _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_ _And she will be loved_ _And she will be loved_ _And she will be loved_ _And she will be loved_  
_[in the background]_ _Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_ _Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
_Yeah_ _[softly]_ _I don't mind spending everyday_ _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Try so hard to say goodbye_

{ she will be loved ~ Marron 5 }

When Eddie finished he put his gutair down on the other side of him

Eddie: well….

Loren starts to cry and then jumps on top of Eddie and they start making out in the sand. Eddie picks Loren up and carries her to the bedroom

Loren: Eddie I love you so much

Eddie: i know i love you too

Eddie gently places Loren on the bed. Then he looks at loren. He starts kissing her kneck. Loren mouns loudly. Eddie sucks very hard on that one spot on her kneck. which leaves a large hicky. Eddie took off Lorens bikini top and trows it across the room. Eddie move down and starts kissing lorens chest. Loren laughs. Loren then takes off Eddies goes into the drore next to the bed and put a comdom on. Loren kisses Eddies Lips then his tonges asked for entery. Loren Opens her mouth and their tounges start fighting. Loren places her hands on Eddies chest and starts rubing his chest. Eddie mouns loudly when loren starts licking his chest. Loren stops and pulls the covers over her and Eddie when she heard someones voice.

Loren: Eddie someones here

Eddie: no ones here your hearing things

Eddie starts kissing Lorens kneck and loren just lays there knowing someones here

Eddie goes under the covers and takes Lorens bottoms off then inserts his little friend inside Loren. then Eddie thrust in. Loren screams Loudly.

All of the suden they walk in…

**Who walked in? How Will Loren And Eddie React? you want more review. I really enjoy that you guys like my storys!**

**~ LittleSpankie A Leddie Lover For Life!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter~11 the fight!

Eddie thrust into Loren and Loren screams

Then they walk in.

Mel: Oh My God?! i'm sooo sorry

Mel turns away while Ian still Looks

Eddie: What The Fuck! Ian. Mel. get out and what up comeing in here!

Mel: well we heard Loren scream and we came in here and ya.

Ian: well. Well Well someone had fun now didn't they oh Eddie what have you done no condom? huh. (sarcasticly)

Loren: Eddie i told you someone was here!

Eddie: well…. it's not my falute i didn't know so just shut up god! You are giving me a head ache! and not to menchion your being a bitch!

Loren: Mel, Ian can i have moment with Eddie alone

Mel: ya we'll be on the beach.

With tht Mel and Ian left

Loren got up with the blankets took her engagement ring off and through it at Eddie, then ran in the bath room

Eddie Picked up the ring and looked confuesed

**Eddies POV**

what just happened? Did i say something wrong? Oh God! i said shut up and she gives me a head ache. God what else did i say? Ahh Shit! I called her a bitch! Danm! Danm! Danmit! ( End of Eddies thoughs )

Eddie gets up and walkes to the door and walkes in

Eddie sees Loren sitting in the corner on the ground crying

Eddie: Loren i'm soo soo sooooo sorry i didn't mean anything just Ian got on my nerves. please forgive me babe please

Loren: Eddie… I-I… I can't do this anymore you loose you temper too easly i'm sorry i just can't do this

Eddie: Loren noo please don't do this to me. To us

Loren: Eddie you know that i love you so much that i would probly kill myself with out you. but for right know can you just give me some room

Eddie: yes do you need any thing else

Loren: all i need is for you to leave ok so can you just listen for once and get the Hell out!

Eddie: yes

Eddie left the bathroom and got some shorts and a tanktop with some sandals and went out in the kitchen and made some lunch for Loren

Loren walked out of the bathroom and changed into some neon green booty shorts and a strapless bikini top with high heel sandals

Loren walked out into the kitchen and she noticed Eddie had a grilled cheese sandwich in the shape of a heart and a rose and Eddie was waiting for her

Loren: i know what your doing and i have to say it's helping

Eddie: Loren look i know what i have done and i'm so sorry can we forget this ever happened

Loren: well after you help me eat this grilled cheese sandwich i'm going to the boardwalk

Eddie: in that! ( he notices her clothes)

Loren: ya why are you gonna beet me to death with your hard ass words again

Eddie: no never again bt i want you all to my self and this is not helping me

Loren: ya i've noticed ( Loren blusses when she looks down)

Eddie: SHIT umm i'll be back i need a shower

Loren: no i'll just sit on your lap

Eddie: Loren can you just forgive me

Loren: not right now maby tonite

Loren goes and sits in Eddies lap and she bite the sndwich and mouns

Loren: mmmmmmmmm

Eddie: ok Lo thats not helping

Loren: ya i can feel it but it's ok i like it

Eddie: ok Lo your scaring me are you ok

Loren: yes i'm fine no go take a shower and hurry cuz i'm leaveing to go to the boardwalk in 15 minutes so unless your fine with guys hitting on me hurry up

Eddie: ok ok i'm going tell me if Ian comes back

Loren: trust me he won't i texted Mel and told her to witfor us so you can kkick his ass and i really want to see it

Eddie: trust me i will. That muther fucker is dead he saw your boobes i will kill him

Loren: He Saw My BOOBES!

Eddie: yes he did

Loren: ok just hurry

10 minutes later

Eddie: Ok Lo i'm done.

Loren: good lets go

Loren and Eddie started to walk outside

Eddie: Hey Lo what if you walked out to the board walk and make it look like your single and see how many guy will go for you

Loren: cool lets try

Loren walks to the boardwallk and so many guys were staring at her

Man: Um excuse me but are you doing anything later.

Loren: Loren um yes i'am

Man: will and well Here's my number but any way come on walk with me

Loren: um i'm sorry but i'm taken sorry

Will: well waht kind of man leaves this beautiful woman unattended

Loren blushes

Loren: well we got in a fight and he called me a bitch

Will: thats not right

Loren: ya

Will: well come with me and we'll talk

Loren: Well he could come looking for me

Will: well he's not here now

Loren: ok

Will extendes his and a loren takes it

Eddie doesn't like what he see so he goes over to Loren and pulls her away

Eddie: Loren?! What the Hell!?

Loren: Eddie! I-I…. I'm so sorry

Will: so This is the guy that said those mean thing to you

Eddie: what!?

With that will punched Eddie in the face and Eddie fell to the ground.

Loren: EDDIE! dude what the hell!

Will: well he sai that stuff to you

Loren: i love him an we made up

Will: i dont care and i bet your loyers suck so i'm good

Loren: no and by the way our loyers will be on your ass like grass

Will: oh sure

Loren: and i hope you know who you just hit

Will: and who may that be

Loren: Eddie Duran

Will: What?! (in a scared voice)

Loren: yep now run you little pussy

With that will ran away

Loren tried to pick Eddie up but she couldn't so she called mel

Mel: hey lo whats up

Loren: hey mel can you and Ian come to the boardwalk Eddie got knocked out by some guy

Mel: ya we'll be right there

Loren: ok thanks

10 minutes later

Mel: we're here

Ian: Wow! Ed man went down

Loren: ya he did now that i think about it, it was funny but sad

Ian: ya so sad it's funny

Loren: prity much

Mel: god can we just stop talking and get him home

Loren: ya lets go

1 hour later

Mel: god Eddie i think having this much muscle is a bad thing he's so heavy

Ian: you got that right love

Loren: ya

Mel: and to think how much you guys "play" `you'd think he'd be skiny

Ian: god danm mate, you must get a lot of action

Loren: Ian you know he can't hear you and maby he gets alot of action and maby he doesn't

Mel: from what we saw today it looked like he did same with you

Loren: shut up

Ian: oh thank god we're here Loren where do you want him

Loren: on our bed thanks

they all brough Eddie to the bed

Ian: Mel why don't e go out for dinner and a movie so Loren can tri to wake Eddie up

Mel: sure but lo is it ok if we go i don't want to leave you

Loren: no it's ok

10 minutes later Ian and Mel left

Loren: Ok Eddie how can i wake you up.

Loren lays down next to Eddie and kisses him. that doesn't work so Loren slaps him in the face. still doeesn't gets up and jumps on Eddies stomach. Eddie wakes up

Eddie: what the hell Lo oh god danm my stomach hurts

Loren: well you didn't wake up so i had to i salped you in the face but you didn't wake up

Eddie: did you get our lawyers on the phone yet

Loren: no that guy ran away in tarrior so we're good

Eddie: Lo i love you

Loren: i love you too hey babe where's my ring

Eddie: well when you took it off and gave it back to me I-I

Loren: Eddie…. wheres the ring

Eddie:….

Loren: Eddie please tell me where my ring is

Eddie: Lo i'm so sorry…

Loren: EDDIE WHERE IS IT!

Eddie: Lo i-

Loren: Oh really you lost it Eddie…

Eddie: i didn't lose it

Loren: then where is it

Eddie: Lo when you did that i kind of throw it out in to the sand

Loren: Eddie why did you do that

Eddie: lo i'm so sorry and i'll go look for it right now

Loren: no eddie just forget about it. i'm gonna go make something for dinner

Loren left and Eddie snuck out and went to find the ring

Eddie: where the hell is that ring

Eddie sees an little girl holding the ring. so he walkes up to her

Eddie: exxcues me little girl..

Girl: OMG EDDIE DURAN I'M LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!

Eddie: yes but you see that ring you see i lost it it's my feances can i please have it back

Girl: yes here you go but can i get a picture

Eddie: yes

Eddie took a picture with that girl and he got his ring back then went inside to find Loren sitting on the cough crying…

**What was Loren Cring about? Review for more! Love you guys!**

**~ Littlespankie A Leddie Lover For Life!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter~12 Pregnant? **

Eddie went inside to find Loren sitting on the cough crying

Eddie runs over to Loren and sites next to her and pulls her into his lap want wipes the tears away

Eddie: Loren whats wrong? do you need anything are you sick

Loren: Eddie.. I-I

Eddie: LO whats wrong

Loren Eddie i think im pregnant

Eddie: thats great!

Loren: no it's not

Eddie: why?

Loren: i'm 18 my mom had me when she was 19 and my dad left me at age 4 i know your gonna leave me and the baby

Eddie: NO NO NO i'm not leaveing you and the baby i love you and i'm ready to be a dad

Loren: thats beacuse your 22 i'm almost 19 i can't have a baby Eddie.

Eddie: well did you take a test

Loren: no there are none here nd i'm late plus i just through up

Eddie: babe you could just be having an abnormal… girl thing and maby you got food posioning

Loren: maby but Eddie i will have the babe it's just i'm not ready

Eddie: i know babe you'll be fine you have me and i have you i love you

Loren: i love you too um do you want me to call mel to pick up a pregnancy test on her and Ians way home

Eddie: i can go get them for you

Loren: no i want you to say here with me beacuse your gonna leave me and never come back

Eddie: Lo stop thinking like that i will never leave you the only way that i could leave you is if i die but thats not happing for a long time

Loren: ok but i still want mel to pick them up

Eddie: ok do you want me to call her

Loren: no i can

Phone call:

Mel: hey lo did you wake up eddie yet

Loren: Mel on your way home can you and Ian pick up a pregnacy test

Mel: Lo are you pregnant

Loren well i through up and i'm late

Mel: ok lo but did you use protection

Loren: yes every time

Mel: well Ian just told me that Eddie byes glow'n the dark condoms and they're only 65% efective

Loren: oh god i don't want this

Mel: i know Lo we'll be there soon bye

Loren: bye Mel

End of call

Eddie: lo here i found your ring

Loren: aww Eddie i love you

Eddie: i love you too lo

Eddie made Loren get up then he layed down on the couch and pulled loren back down to lay on him. Loren layed on her side so she can lay her head on Eddie chest. Eddie starts rubbing Lorens back while Loren falls a sleep.

10 minutes later Mel and Ian arive

Mel: Lo we got them

Loren wakes up and gets off of Eddie.

Loren: thanks guys, Mel come on your comeing with me

Mel and Loren left and went into the bathroom

Ian: so mate you could be a dad how do you feel.

Eddie: Well Ian to be truthful i really want this baby. but loren doesn't you know beacuse her mom had her at 19 and her dad left when she was 4 so she thinks i'll leave her

Ian: thats rough mate

Eddie: your telling me

Eddie walkes over to the kitchen and grabs 2 shoot glasses and pours whiskey into both then pushes one to Ian

Ian: thanks mate

Eddie: no problem

Ian: so you really think she can handle a baby right now, she just started her career

Eddie: ya i know she's barly ever an adult but she's prity mature for her age

Ian: ya so mate how long does one of those test take

Eddie: like 5 minutes why

Ian: well it's been like 4

Eddie: ok

Eddie and Ian keep taking shots

Mel and Loren come out and Loren goes and sits on Eddies lap and browes her face in his neck

Eddie: so the resaltes

Mel places it on the conter and Ian picks it up

Ian: she's good

Eddie: thank god

Eddie notices how Ian is holding the test

Eddie: Um Ian you know thats…

Mel: don't tell him

Ian: tell me what?!

Loren: that your holding the end i peed on

Ian through the test over the back of his shoulder and ran to the sink and washed his hands

Ian: you guys are mean!

Eddie: no we're just not nice to you

Ian: oh ya thats better

Loren: Eddie i'm going to bed

Eddie: well you haven't had dinner

Loren: i don't feel up to cooking right now

Eddie: well how about i cook for you then bring it in our room and feed you

Loren: ok but nothing to big ok babe

Eddie: ya hey lo are you ok your voice seems concerning

Loren: ya just fine

With that loren wen't into they're bed room

Eddie: Mel what hppened in there

Mel: well we did about 3 test the first one was positive and the other 2 were negitive so we're not so sure and we bough the good ones too

Ian: ya mate we did

Eddie: do we need to go to the doctors to make sure

Mel: that wuld be a good idea

Eddie: ok thanks guys

Ian,Mel: ya

Ian: Well Mel lets go to bed

Mel: ok good nite Eddie

Eddie: nite

Eddie made some pasta for him and loren then took it in to her and she was wearing a tank top with some blue booty shorts

Eddie: here Lo…

Loren: thanks babe

Eddie: Lo Mel told me what happened in there are you ok

Loren: ya but you know with cam raping me he could be the father

Eddie: that could be true but just face it you need to be doing it for a long time to conseve a baby and that thing with him lasted like 30 sec.

Loren: ya

Eddie went to his side of the bed and layed ther next to Loren and feed her

Loren: thanks babe

Eddie: no problem

Loren: here let me take this stuff back to the kitchen

Eddie: no i will you don't have to move your little body at all

Loren: aww i love you

Eddie: love you too

Eddie went into the kitchen and put the dishes away. then Loren comes in

Eddie: hey babe

Loren: hey

Eddie: why did you come out here

Loren: Eddie can you help he with something?

Eddie: Yes anything beautiful

Eddie goes over to Loren and grabs her waist and pulls her close to him then kisses the top of her head

Loren: well i'm not feeling up to much right now so can you take a shower with me then we can watch a movie and snugle

Eddie: umm sounds great lets go

Eddie picks Loren up and caries her to the bathroom and takes her top off and she pulls his shirt off

Eddie: umm your so beautiful

Loren: well your sexy

Eddie: ha oh sure your the most beautiful woman i've ever seen and my mom is really beautiful

Loren: well that means a lot

Eddie: good

Eddie takes the rest of loren clothes off and Loren takes Eddies off

Eddie picks Loren up and truns the shower on and they get in

Loren: come here the water is cold

Loren goes and sungles into Eddie

Eddie: i can turn the hot water up

Loren: no i'm really warm now

Eddie: here let me wash you up

Eddie picks up the shampoo and pour it an lorens head and rubs it into her hair

Loren take the shampoo and puts some in Eddie hair and makes a mohawk on his head

Loren: i like that

Eddie: what?

Loren: you have the most sexyest mohawk in the history of mohawks

Eddie: well it is very sexy because you made it

Loren: why thank you but it's on you and i have to say with your perfect body and your beautiful face it's makes you 100% cute

Eddie: aww Lo. well you know that no matter what you will always be beautiful

Loren: Eddie. I hope you know that when i though you were dead i really though about ending my life because you weren't there. thats how much i need you

Eddie: you know Loren that just knowing that you would end your life being with out me is like you doing that and how would your mom feel

Loren: well i never though about that

Eddie: ya so tell me right now that if anything ever happens to me again you WILL not do that

Loren: i won't

Eddie: good i love you Loren Tate you hold me together and with out you i would be nothing

Loren: i love you too. Eddie….

Eddie: yeah Lo

Loren: i really want to have a baby now beacuse anything could happen to you or me and if you leave me i will atlest have a baby with part of you

Eddie: i not going anywhere Loren i will always be here

Loren: ok

Loren and Eddie both wash the soap off each other Eddie got out with Loren and gave Loren a towle then got one for himself.

**So what you guys think? review and tell me what you think cuz i'm going to do this thing called Bad Ass Leddie lovers and you awnser a question of that chapter and i'll give you a shot out so just review awners and you could be A BAD ASS LEDDIE LOVER! so This chapters question is - If you could be any person in Hollywood Heights Who would you be? Well tell me your awnser and if it's worthy you'll be right here **

**( HERE)**

**~ LittleSpankie A Leddie Lover For Life!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter~13 Nite on the beach **

Loren and Eddie were cudiling in bed watching the movie Ted.

Loren: hey Eddie…

Eddie: yes

Loren: can we go for a walk on the beach

Eddie: ya lets go

Loren: can i at least put on some clothes

Eddie: ok i geuss i need to put some clothes on too

Loren put on some shorts and a tank top. Eddie just put on some shorts

Loren and Eddie went in to the living room to walk out the door when Mel and Ian were sitting on the couch watching gangster squad

Loren: oh Mel making Ian watch gangster squad

Mel: ya and my i ask why you and Eddie are barly wearing any clothes

Loren: we were just going to go for a walk on the beach. do you guys want to come?

Mel: no we were just about to go to bed

Eddie: ok well bye guys see you in the morning

With that Loren and Eddie went out to the beach.

Eddie: ah so Lo where do you want this walk to take us

Loren: well i just want to walk along the water holding your hand and never letting go

Eddie: same with me but can we stop in a little while and just sit by the water

Loren: ya

Eddie: so whats on your mind

Loren: a lot

Eddie: try me

Loren: ok well i could be a mom and i'm not ready i want to live a little get my carrer going. so i can tell my mom that i can support her so she dosen't have to find another job

Eddie: ok well your mom is all ready taken care of i talked to my dad a few days ago and he said that your mom is moving in with him and they're just keeping your old house for a gettaway place.

Loren: ok that takes my mind off that.

Eddie: ok next.

Loren: well if i'm pregnant i really don't know what to do about my carrer

Eddie: well you can just work on a lot of songs then when you start showing we can anouce it to the world so your fans will know that if you go on tour while your pregnant

Loren: thats a good idea and i heard that walking in you final week will speed up dilivery

Eddie: ok good next

Loren: well kelly has been pushing me to get some new songs and i have 2 good ones just no one's heard it

Eddie: play it for me right now

Loren: i don't have a gutair

Eddie: do you remember earler when i played that song for you out here

Loren: ya

Eddie: well we never took the gutair in and look there it is

Eddie runs over to the gutair and brings it back to Loren

Loren: ok can we sit here

Eddie: yes no lay that song on me

Loren: ok

she counts her slef in and begins to play then sings

Lorens song:

_ou're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,_ _She's going off about something that you said_ _'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._  
_I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night._ _I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._ _She'll never know your story like I do._  
_But she wears short skirts_ _I wear t-shirts_ _She's cheer captain_ _And I'm on the bleachers_ _Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_ _That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._  
_If you could see_ _That I'm the one_ _Who understands you._ _Been here all along._ _So, why can't you see ‒_ _You belong with me,_ _You belong with me?_  
_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_ _I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._ _Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_ _"Hey, isn't this easy?"_  
_And you've got a smile_ _That could light up this whole town._ _I haven't seen it in awhile_ _Since she brought you down._  
_You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that._ _Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_  
_She wears high heels,_ _I wear sneakers._ _She's cheer captain,_ _And I'm on the bleachers._ _Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_ _That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._  
_If you could see_ _That I'm the one_ _Who understands you,_ _Been here all along._ _So, why can't you see ‒_ _You belong with me?_  
_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._ _All this time how could you not know, baby ‒_ _You belong with me,_ _You belong with me?_  
_[Instrumental]  
Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_ _In the middle of the night._ _I'm the one who makes you laugh_ _When you know you're 'bout to cry._ _I know your favorite songs,_ _And you tell me about your dreams._ _Think I know where you belong,_ _Think I know it's with me._  
_Can't you see_ _That I'm the one_ _Who understands you?_ _Been here all along._ _So, why can't you see ‒_ _You belong with me?_  
_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._ _All this time how could you not know, baby ‒_ _You belong with me,_ _You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me._  
_Have you ever thought just maybe_ _You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me._

Eddie push Loren to the ground and started kissing her. which turn into an intence makeout session

15 minutes later

Loren: no Eddie we can't have sex i mite be pregnant and beside i don't think the baby want's to have you penis knocking on it's door while i scream

Eddie: ahh this is no fun

Loren: plus you don't have a condom

Eddie: who says i don't have one in my wallet

Loren: you didn't bring your wallet

Eddie: danm

Loren: aww is little Eddie getting mad

Eddie got up and picked Loren up then ran on to the dock and jumped in the they were both under water the kissed eachother and exchanged brethes

Loren: Eddie why did you do that

Eddie: well you made fun of me ( eddie is pouting)

Loren: well i'm sorry and you luck cuz that was fun

Eddie: thats good

Loren: but my clothes are wet

Eddie: well why don't we swim naked

Loren: ok but lets go on the dock to take our clothes off

Eddie: well looks to me that my shorts are already off so why don't you just stay here and i can take you clothes off and throw them on the dock

Loren: ok fine

Eddie took Lorens tank top off and her shorts along with her under garments. and throw them on the dock with his shorts. Eddie slowly kisses Lorens kneck then move up to her lips. Loren pulled back then she stared at Eddie

Loren: well it seems to be that your little friend is rubing on my thigh and it's seems that my little friend that i love very much seems to want something

Eddie: ya he does

Loren: well how about this

Loren moves her hand down to " her little friend " and start jerking Eddie off.

Eddie: ahh ohhh LOREN!

Loren: there semms to me that he is happy now

Eddie: uh-hu

Loren: good but i want to go to bed but it's so beautiful out tonite

Eddie: why don't we sleep out here!

Loren: what

Eddie: ya we can sleep on the beach come on people arn't aloud out here on sundays it's a thing my dad did so people can't come on our part of the beach on the weekends

Loren: ok

Eddie: good now let me go inside and get some blankets and a pillow

Loren and Eddie climed out of the water and Loren was putting her clothes on when Eddie stoped her

Eddie: what are you doing

Loren: putting my clothes on

Eddie: no just stay here and fine a good spot for us to sleep

Loren: ok

Eddie went inside to find mel and ian on the couch watching another movie

Eddie: don't turn around

Ian turned around

Ian: why oh god mel don't turn around!

Mel: why

Eddie: because… i'm naked

Mel: what did you and Loren do it on the beach

Eddie: no we wnet skiny diping

Mel: oh god i don't want to picture that your my friend. but befor i know you i would think of that but with me not Loren

Eddie: well i now feel violated

Mel: oh don't worry every one of your fans wan't to be Loren and have sex with you

Eddie: oh god!

Eddie left and went into his and Lorens bedroom and grabed 3 blankets and a pillow

Eddie raped one of the blankets around his waist and went into the living room

Eddie: ok mel you can look

Mel: ah finaly ohh god

Eddie: what

Mel: i hate Loren.. Ian you need to do what Eddie dose for a work out i mean lok a six pack god! and you a 2 pack of fluber

Ian: ah

Ian puts his hand over his heart in a hurt feeling

Eddie: oh wow nice mel and thank you Loren dose like it a lot and i feel bad for you that your feances abdomain is a little kids

Mel: thank you that means so much and um whats up with the blankets and pillow are you and Loren sleeping on the beach

Eddie: yes, and your not doing the same. but if you stay another nite you can do it

Ian: i tink well do that mate and what do you say sweets will you sleep with me on the beach

Mel: i'd love to

Ian: great love!

Eddie: well see you guys in the morning

Ian,Mel: k nite

Eddie went outside and found Loren sitting on the dock Looking at the nite sky iluminteing the water while putting her feet in the water. Eddie walks over to her and sits next to her.

Eddie: beutiful is an't it

Loren: ya but not as much as you

Loren lays down and and puts her head on Eddies lap while looking out to the ocean

Eddie: thanks Lo but your even more beautiful

Loren: Eddie i wouldn't mind staying like this for ever i love you

Eddie: i love you to Lo nd if it were up to me we would stay like this, Every second of every day forever

Loren: i like the sound of that

Eddie: ya

10 minutes of silents went by. Eddie was rubing Lorens bare back. the whole time Loren and Eddie were pointing out whales and dalphons.

Loren: Eddie…

Eddie: yes Loren

Loren: i really want to live at a place like this but not here. you know

Eddie: yes Hey Lo how about we buy a house on vice beach

Loren: i love it

Loren got up and rested her head on Eddie shoulder

Eddie: and we can raise our kids there

Loren: and we can have a little puppy

Eddie: we'll have a big house and have our friend over all the time

Loren: ya and we can have a pool in our back yard but we need to have a big back yard so our kids and dog can play

Eddie: ya and our pool need to have a gate so the dog and kids can't fall in

Loren: yaaaa ( Loren yawns )

Eddie: come on lets lay our bed down on the beach

Loren: ok

Eddie picked Loren up and put down 2 blankets and layed her down and put the pillow down under her head then layed next to her and put the other blanket on top of them then pulled her next to him and watched her fall asleep. Eddie fell asleep shortly after.

**Well hoped you guys liked it i had fun writing this Chapter. Sorry it was innaproprite. Well this Chapters Qusetion for BAD ASSES is - If you could change any thing in your life what would it be? **

**This Chapter's Bad Ass belongs to 24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover **

**~ LittleSpankie A Leddie Lover For Life**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 The doctors oppoinment**

When Eddie woke up in the morining he was holding Loren and laying on the soft beach. He noticed that Loren was cudled up into his chest. Eddie kissed her head softly. He looked out into the water and muttered something under his breath.

Eddie: oh Loren you remind me of the sea every morning when i wake up next to you.

What Eddie didn't know that Loren was already up. Meaning she heard every word he said

Loren: so i remind you of the sea in the morning.

Loren turned around so her and Eddies chest were presed up close to each other. Loren kisses Eddie very passionetly on the lips.

Eddie: Oh so you heard.

Eddie scrached the back of his kneck, due to being nervius.

Loren: aww don't be nervius it's ok and ues i heard every word and i loved it almost as much as i love you but it means a lot because it came from you.

Eddie: thanks Lo

Eddie kissed Loren on the lips and it turned into a hot makeout session.

10 minutes later

Loren: I'm want inside but my legs fell a sleep

Eddie: well i'll just have to carrie you then

Loren: Well we're naked and Mel and Ian could be up

Eddie: well sit on my lap and wrap the towel around us while i carrie you and if the towel falls and they see my ass your in truble

Loren: your for my eyes only

Loren got on Eddie and He got up and started to walked to the house. Loren started kissing Eddies kneck making him stumble a little. Eddie saw that Mel and Ians door had a note on it he put loren down she took the covers with her when Eddie when in there room and she got the letter. Loren picked up the letter and took it in Eddies and her room

Loren: it's a note from Ian and Mel.

Eddie: can you read it?

Loren went to sit next to Eddie on the bed.

From: Mel and Ian

To: Loren And Eddie

Aww you guys Looked so cute sleeping on the beach. OK so me and Ian are going to the county fair today so you guys can have the day to your selfs. HAVE FUN!

Eddie: Well what shall we do on this day

Loren: Well your taking me to the doctors today to see if i'm really pregnant.

Eddie: Well ok then

Loren: yes now we need to get dressed and when we're done your going out side and cleaning up uor mess while i call the doctors.

Eddie: K babe

Loren and Eddie were getting dresses. Loren was wearing some shorts and a neon yellow tanktop with sandals. Eddie was wearing some basketball shorts and a white t-shirt with basketball shoes. Eddie left and Loren sat on the bed and called the doctors.

Loren: Hello can i get an oppointment for today

Nurse: Yes of course all i need is your name

Loren: Loren tate.

Nurse: ok Miss Tate your oppoinment is for 10:30

Loren: Thankyou

Nurse: Your welcome good bye

Loren: Bye

With that Loren hung up and walked into the living room to see Eddie on the couch looking at his twitter. Loren walked ovee to him, picked up his laptop and set it on the table then sat in his lap and started kissing Eddie. there kiss was getting more and more intense by the moment. Eddie grabed Lorens butt and pulled her closer to him. Loren ran her hands through Eddies hair. Eddie stod up with Lorens legs wraped around his torso and walked to their bedroom. Loren started to try and jump down, but Eddie wouldn't let her down. Loren pulled out of their kiss.

Loren: Eddie no i could be pregnant.

Eddie: Well you led me on.

Loren: never mind. What time is it?

Eddie: 10:04

Loren: Well you need to take me to my doctors oppointment at 10:30

Eddie: ok lets go

Loren took Eddies hand and they walked to the car theb left for the doctors office.

15 minutes later Loren and Eddie arrive at the doctors office. Eddie gets out of the car and walkes to the other side to get Loren out of the car. Eddie and loren walk in to the doctors hand in hand. They walk up to the secratarys desk.

Eddie: Excuse me ma'ma we have an oppointment for Loren tate

Secritary: oh yes miss Tate two can come with me and the nurse will be right with you

Loren: thankyou.

Secratary: no problem

They all walked into a room and Eddie and Loren sat down.

Secratary: ok the doctor will be right with you.

With that she left.

Eddie: hey Loren if you are pregnant i'll be by your side and no matter what you want i'll do everything to get it for you.

Loren: tanks babe. umm Eddie...

Eddie: ya Lo

Loren: i'm actuly kind of happy that we could have a little baby

Eddie: thats great Lo.

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren Lightly on the lips. The doctor now walkes in.

Doctor: Oh hello Miss Tate. Mr. Duran. What can i do for you two today?

Loren: Well yesterday i found out i was late and i through up. so then i took 3 pregnacy tests because the first one was positive and the other 2 were negitive so i didnt know what to belive.

Doctor: ok i understand. Loren can you hop up on the table and remove you pants and undeerwear so i can take a look and do a test to see if your pregnant. if thats ok with you.

Loren: yes of course. Eddie can you hold my stuff

Eddie: of course

Loren takes her pants and underwear off and hand them to Eddie. Loren sits on the table.

Doctor: ok Loren, can you lay down and put your legs up so i can take a look.

Loren dose what the doctor says. the doctor starts messing around with Loren. After about 3 minutes of that the doctor tells Loren...

Doctor: ok Loren well i need to go get some twezers so you can sit up and take the rest of your clothes off and put this robe on.

The doctor gave Loren this robe and Left.

Loren: ok your going to look away while i put this on

Eddie: what the point of that i see your boobs every day and yet your more conserned for them that your vaj-j i mean i'm looking at it right now and you don't have a problem with this.

Loren: never mind just hold my stuff

Eddie: will do babe

Loren took her clothes off and handed them Eddie. Loren just put the robe on and sat back on the table. the doctor came in a few seconds later with large twezers that were like a foot long.

Doctor: ok Loren layback down so i can look some more.

Loren wait! please tell me thoese aren't going up my VAGINA!

Doctor: yes they are but only a little don't worry

Loren layed down and the doctor took the twezer and stuck them up Loren's vaj-j. Eddie couldn't help himself but laugh when loren whined.

Loren: ahh

Eddie: hhaa oh that's just to good

Doctor: oh Mr. Duran if you think this is so funny then why don't i stick a lage neddle all the way up your penis.

Eddie: HELL NO YOU AN'T GETTIN ANYWHERE NEAR THERE!

Loren: then Shut the Fuck up it hurts!

Eddie: ok ok

Doctor: ok Loren well your...

**So how'd you like it. sorry if you think it's inappropite i found this funny though. Well this Chapter's BAD** **ASS belongs to..**

**HKg1999 ****you are The BAD ASS of this chapter for making me do this chapter. **

**~ LittleSpankie A Leddie Lover For Life**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 The Call**

Doctor: Well Loren Your Not pregnant.

Loren: ok is this all.

Doctor: yes and Loren you are free to go you can get changed then you can just leave the robe on the table go check in with the secritary.

Loren: ok thankyou.

Doctor: no problem.

With that the doctor left and Loren just sat there. Eddie got up and rubed lorens back trying to comfert her. Loren got up and changed with some help from Eddie.

Eddie: it's ok lo

Loren: can we just go i wan't to leave

Eddie: Yes

Eddie put his arm around Loren's shoulder and they walk out of the room and stop at the secratarys desk.

Eddie: hi we were told to stop her and check in with you.

Secritary: oh yes we just need Loren to sign these papers then you free.

Loren: thankyou

Loren signs the papers and give them back to the secretary.

Secritary: thankyou have a good day

Loren: you too.

Loren and Eddie walk out of the doctors office and Eddie opens the passenger side door for Loren. Loren get in and Eddie closes the door for her then gose to his side and gets in.

Eddie: Lo are you ok

Eddie sees that Loren is sitting there crying and he lifts her head up amd wiped the tears away.

Eddie: it's ok Lo youll be fine.

Loren: i as actuly kind of happy that i could have been a mom but now no it's not true.

Eddie: don't worrie Lo we can try any time we wan't for a baby

Loren: you sure?

Eddie: yes i mean if you want baby right now we will have sex in my car in front of the doctors office.

Loren: no i don't want that. although i wan't a baby but we can hold off untill i get my career going more

Eddie: ok that sounds good. Now how about we go get some food?

Loren: sure but can we get take out i'm not really up to being in public. i'm still trying to wrape my head around all of this.

Eddie: of course.

With that Eddie and Loren leave. Eddie has one hand on Lorens thigh and one on the weal. Loren's looking out the window, when Eddie breaks the sinlence

Eddie: Loren where dose my beautiful fiance want to go for lunch

Loren: well i don't really care i just want to go home and lay in bed

Eddie: we can go home and just make something there i don;t care about going to get something

Loren: no it's fine i know you don't want home cooked food so how about we just get some pizza.

Eddie: are you sure lo we don't need to get anything

Loren: no i kind of want pizza now

Eddie: ok babe we're here do you want to come in or just want me to go in

Loren: can i stay in the car i don't want to be around people that could have a baby

Eddie: Lo you need to stop we can have a baby any time you wan't but yes you can stay in the car i'll be right back ok love you

Loren: love you too

With that Eddie went inside to get some pizza. Loren sat in the car playing angry birds on her phone, untill someone called her. She didn't reconize the number but she picked it up anyway.

Loren: Hello?

Preson: Loren! You awnsered.

Loren: CAM! i though we put you away!

Cam: No i broke out and i'm comeing for you. Oh Loren you should have went inside with Eddie. Don't you look stuning.

Loren: What! Cam Where Are You?

Cam: oh just somewhere very close. I hope your ready to have fun. I'll be seeing you very soon Loren good bye!

Cam Hung up and Loren's phone fell to the floor. She Locked the doors and started to freck out she started to look if Eddie left the keys in the car. She was looking evry where in the car but he took them with him. When Eddie got back to the car he saw Loren shaking and crying, he tried to open the door but Loren locked it. Eddie knocked on the window, And Loren jumped and she was shaking her head

Eddie: Loren Let me in!

Loren:...

Eddie put the food on top of the car and unlocked the door grabed the food then got in.

Loren: HURRY UP AND LOCK THE DOOR!

Eddie: Lo what wrong.

Loren: EDDIE DO WHAT I SAY NOW!

Loren started to cry And Eddie Locked the door. and huged Loren

Eddie: Loren what is going on

Loren: Get the car started and drive as fast as you can away from here NOW!

Eddie Let go of Loren and started the car and drove as fast as he could down the road.

Eddie: Lo where do you want me to go

Loren: L.A.P.D

Eddie: Why?!

Loren: C-Cam he called me and he said that i made a mistake for not going in with you then he said that that he's somewhere very close and i need to be ready to have fun then he said he'll see me later.

Eddie: it' s going to be ok lo don't worrie we're just a few minutes away from the station

Loren: Eddie...

Eddie: yes lo

Loren: this is really hard for me to say this but beacuse of me you've almost been killed a-and

Eddie: Lo what are you saying

Loren unbukled her seat-belt

Eddie: Loren put your seat-belt on.

Loren: Eddie how fast are we going

Eddie: 85 why?

Loren: Eddie I love you but i have to do this i've put you in to much danger. i love you i'm doing this for you.

Eddie: Loren what are you doing!

Loren opened the passenger door and jummped out...


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16 the disaster**

Recap: Loren just jumped out of the car

Eddie slamed on the breaks. As soon as the car stoped Eddie got out and ran to find Loren Lying on the side of the road. Lorens face just has a few scraches, her arm was Eddie didn't know what he would do. Eddie fell to his nees and started crying all over Loren. He took his index and middle finger and put it to her kneck to find her paluse. Loren had a faint paluse. Eddie took out his phone and dialed 911 and explanded the whole thing to the woman on the other end of the phone untill the police and peramedics arived.

Perimedics: SIr please move!

Eddie got out from underneath Loren and backed up so the peramedics could take over. Eddie got into the fedal pasition, knowing this is all his falt

Eddie's Though's

Danmit this is all my falt i was driving at like 85 miles and hour. i let her jump i didn't stop her. I didn't have her come in with me. I never locked the doors i just made it look like it. I didn't comfort her when cam called her. It's ALL my falt. Everything. I let cam rape her. I called her a bitch. I. Me. My dumbass self. Loren i'm soo sorry i didn't think that all of this was going to put you into suiside. (end of Eddie's thoughs)

Paramedics: Sir are you relatied to her in any way

Eddie: I'm her fiance

Peramedics: you can ride in the ambulance if you wan't

Eddie: no no i can't she did this beacuse of me i'll end up going to see her later

Paramedics: well ok goodbye

The paramedics left and with all of the sirens going Eddie got up walked back to his car. When he got there he sat inside and started crying. Eddie drove to the bungalow. When he got there Eddie went down to the beach and started walking as far as his feet could take him. Eddie has now been walking for 45 minutes when he got a phone call. It was Mel. Eddie awnsered the phone know what he would hear.

Eddie: Hello ( *note Eddie sounds very depressed )

Mel: Eddie Loren's in the hospitle you need to get down here right now!

Eddie: mel i know

Mel: so your on your way?

Eddie: no i'm not

Mel: What! Why?

Eddie: well we went to the doctors and she's not pregnant then she got really sad. So i took her out for pizza, but she wanted to stay in the car so i let her and she got a call from cam saying he broke out of jail and he was watching her and he was going to get her .

Mel: What!

Eddie: ya and then she told me to drive as fast as i could to LAPD so i did as told and she said he was doing this for my own good and she asked how fast we were going and i said 85 miles per she unbukled her seat-belt and s-she

Mel: Eddie what did she do?

Eddie: Mel i should have stoped her I-I just wasn't thinking

Eddie fell to his knees and started crying

Mel: it's ok Eddie it wasn't your falt

Eddie: yes it was it all was every thing getting raped, thinking she had a baby, making her think she would always be safe.

Mel: no no no Eddie it's not your falt. What did Loren do to put her in here.

Eddie: she jumped out of the car!

Mel:... S-She wouldn't

Eddie: Well She Did Beacuse Of ME! good bye mel i hope everyone will have a good life with out me!

Mel: Eddie don't!

Eddie hung up and just sat there a cryed and cryed. After about 25 minutes Eddie got up and kept walking. Eddie has now reached the end of the beach and there was a clif leading into the ocean. Eddie sat at the end and had his leg hanging over the side. After 10 minutes Eddie got up and turned around and walked back to the bungalow. When he got back he went into his and Lorens room and worte a note and packed his clothes and some food. then he set the note on Mel and Ian's door. Eddie got into his car and drove where ever the road took him.

* now mel and Ian are back at the bungalow*

Mel: Ian Eddie has o be here

Ian: Mel he's gone

Mel: Ian there's a note on our door

Mel walkes over and picks up the note and reads it to Ian

To: Ian and Mel

From: Eddie

Well if you are reading this i'm long gone i left and i'm never comeing back. I've done to much to Loren. If Loren makes it, tell her i did this not to cause her anymore pain. Loren can have my penthouse and everything i own. Don't ever come looking for me. I now know that i was a fool thinking i didn't harm Loren, but know i now i did. So this is good bye for ever and don't bother calling me. Ever! I don't want to see or hear another person.

Love~ Eddie Duran just another person that puts someone else in danger

Ian: so he's gone forever.

Mel: i-i i just can't think if Loren gets better what will she do she's gonna think he left her like her dad

Ian: lets go back to the hospitle maby he went there to see her one more time you know

Mel: mabey

With that Ian and Mel went back to the hospatial. 20 minutes later they get back. Mel went into Lorens room and Loren was awke.

Mel: Lo your up

Loren: ya i just feel so stupid about what i did. Hey wheres Eddie?

Mel: Lo Eddie left

Loren: what how long was i out

Mel: only like 2 hours

Loren: then where would Eddie go?

Mel: Lo he siad he was leaving for ever because everything he dose hurts you. he said never to call him or go looking but he said everything he owns he's giving to you.

Loren: no no where is he Mel no jokes

Mel: he's gone lo

Loren starts crying and grabs her phone and calles Eddie. the phone rings 5 times then Eddie picks it up

Eddie: Hello

Loren: Eddie where are you i need you

Eddie: Lo.. your up

Loren: yes now where are you!

Eddie: Loren everything i do puts you in danger and i don't want to hurt you.

Lorens starts crying

Loren: Well your hurting me right now dose that count the only way you can hurt me is not being by myside in a time of need.

Eddie: Lo i didn't know that

Loren: well now you do and

Eddie: Loren you know i love you what else do you need me to do. i already gave you everything i ownd what else would you want.

Loren: you

Eddie: Loren i love you

Loren: i love you too now my wish for life is to have you at my side

Eddie: Loren i'll be right there. hey i wrote a song for you when i was walking and driving where every the ground took me

Loren: thats great so are you coming or what

Eddie: i'm on my way

Loren: good i love you bye

Eddie: Love you too bye.

With that they both hung up and 30 minutes later Eddie arived at the hosital. Eddie walked into Lorens Room and she was sleeping. Eddie went over to her and kissed her on the lips. Loren woke up and saw Eddie then she huged him. Eddie pulled flowers out from behind his back and gave them to Loren

Loren: aww Eddie thankyou i love you

Eddie: i love you too and i'm so sorry

Loren: it's ok hay can i hear that song

Eddie: sure but i don't have a gutair

Loren: just your voice is enough

Loren leans up and kisses Eddie. their kiss gose on for about 5 minutes

they pull away know what would happen

Eddie get ready to sing and he starts

I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight

_[Verse 1]_  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you're mine  
You are one of a kind and...

_[Bridge:]_  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm

With you _[x5]_  
Girl..  
With you _[x5]_

_[Verse 2]_  
Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah..

_[Bridge:]_  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

_[Chorus]_

With you _[x5]_  
Oh..  
With you _[x5]_  
Yeah Heh..

_[Bridge 2]_  
And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight

Woo Oh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight

_[Chorus]_

With you _[x5]_  
Girl..  
With you _[x5]_  
Oh..

( Chris brown with you )

Loren: Eddie i love it almost as much as you

Eddie: Loren thats just how much you mean to me well you mean a lot more but i really love you

Loren: Eddie can you take me home

Eddie: ya i need to fill out your papers and get your meds ok

Loren: ok hury back

with that Eddie left and Loren sluched into the bed. Then Loren saw mel come in

Mel: awww Loren see he dose love you i heard that sone and my god that must mean so much

Loren: it dose ahh he's just so cute i really love him and i can't wait to be his wife. Eddie Durans wife. but i'm not so in love with Eddie Duran the Rockstar that muchanymore i'm in love with Eddie Duran the down to earth normal guy you know

Mel: Lo you got it bad you really can't be apart from him can you

Loren: no and if i'm away i will die inside and out

Mel: well looks like someone needs to go home and be even more in love with their soulmate

Loren: MEL!

Mel: what can i say i'll see you at home bye loren

with that mel left and Eddie can in with a doctor to get Loren unhooked from everything

Doctor: Well miss tate your very lucky to have survived that kind of impact and your also lucky that you have a very loving boyfriend

Loren: Fiance

Doctor: Well then i should say mrs. duran your free to go

Loren: thankyou

Eddie helped Loren down from the bed and picked her up and they now arived at their car and Eddie put Loren in carfuly not hurting her broken arm. Eddie went to his side and started going back to the bungalow

Eddie: Lo they got cam he just got sent to prison in guantanamo bay.

Loren: thank god now we can move on with life.

Eddie: yes no more distarction life can now start for us.

Eddie put his hand on Lorens thigh and started to rub it. when Loren and Eddie got back to the bungalow Eddie got out of the car and opend Lorens door and picked her up anf took her inside and layed her on their bed.

Loren: Eddie come here

Eddie went over to Loren.

Eddie: yes.

Loren: come lay in bed with me i want your strong arms around me.

Eddie went to his side and layed down next to Loren. Eddie pulled Loren into his arms. that nite all Loren and Eddie did was snugle talk and sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 the girl

When Eddie woke up in the morning, Loren was playing angry birds on her phone.

Eddie: good morning beautiful.

Loren: Well good morning hansome

Eddie: So my sweet sweet little girl what would you llike to do today.

Loren: Ok 2 thing 1. i'm not a little girl. 2. i king of want to go looking for a house i don't like staying here. Cuz maby Max and Nora mite wan't to stay here.

Eddie: well ok i know for sure we want a house on the beach, with a pool, a few yappy dogs, a big back yard, but a really big house. And you know what? Eddie duran can give my little ray of sunshine everything she want's no matter what she want 24-7.

Loren: Aww Eddie i love you so so sooo much

Eddie: i love you too Lo

Eddie pulls Loren closer and bringgs her into a long kiss. The kiss get very intense. Loren pulls away knowing what could come out of this kiss.

Loren: now how about we go get some brekfast then take a walk on the beach.

Eddie: sounds pirfect

Loren: ok great. now lets go make some food so we can go to the beach.

Loren got up and started to walk out the door.

Eddie: Lo?

Loren: yes.

Eddie: come here

Loren: but i though you were hungry

Eddie: i'am but i want you to come here first.

Loren went over to Eddie's side of the bed and sat on the edge. Eddie pulled Loren over his side so she is faceing him lying down.

Eddie: Lo i love you

Loren: i love you too. Now what is going to lead to.

Eddie: some of this.

Eddie kissed Loren on the lips, for about 5 minutes.

Eddie: alittle more of this.

Eddie kisses the crease in Lorens kneck.

Eddie: some more of this.

Eddie pulled Loren closer by grabing her butt. Then her kissed Her chin.

Eddie: A lot of this.

Eddie pulled the covers over him an Loren...

1 hour later

Loren: well... that... was... fun...

Eddie: Lo...

Loren: yes

Eddie: when can you get your cast off my chest hurts now with it scratching it all the time.

Loren: Oh thats right we were suposted to go get it off today

Eddie: when?

Loren: like 1:15 or something

Eddie: well it's 11:43 so what would my beautiful fiance like to do

Loren: well my hansome fiance i need to take a shower i smell like sweat and lust.

Eddie: ugh me too. Well you can take the shower first.

Loren: well i need help i can't put my shampoo in by myself.

Eddie: well i'm always the one to call and i SHOULD be the ONLY one to see you naked

Loren: you are and the only one how has. ( Loren says that kind of sad )

Eddie: Lo are you ok?

Loren: no your not tell me whats up.

Eddie sits up and pulls Lorens up to him, so her head is on his chest.

Loren: it's just that i'll never get to expericene a break up

Eddie: Lo trust me you don't want to. been there done that.

Loren: but what if i want to.

Eddie has a confused look on his face

Eddie: Loren what are you saying

Loren: nothing.

Eddie: no your saying something. and your making it very clear.

Loren: what?

Eddie: are you saying you wan't to expericene a break up

Loren: yes

Eddie: well the only way that will happen is if we break up

Loren: What? i'm just sad i never got to experience it

Eddie: no Lo that mens a lot more an i understand what you mean. now if you excuse me i need to get dressed and go out for a walk her are the keys to YOUR car.

Loren: Eddie what are you doing.

Loren started to cry as Eddie got up and got dressed.

Loren: EDDIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Loren can bearly breath do to how much she's crying

Loren: EDDIE! TALK TO ME

Eddie: i have nothing to say to you

Loren got up and fell to her knees in front of Eddie and grabed his leg.

Loren: Eddie pl-please. don't do t-this

Eddie: what you don't like going through a break up

Loren: n-no!

Eddie: Aww come here Lo.

Eddie picked Loren up and pulled her into be and layed her on his chest

Eddie: i didn't mean anything i just wanted to show you what a break up feels like sence you said you never got to experience it.

Loren: d-don't do t-that ever a-again

Eddie: oh it's ok Lo i love you

Loren: i love you too and now i know that i NEVER wan't to go through that again and it makes me know that i couldn't go on with out you

Loren: aww Lo don't worrie i'll never leave you got it

Loren: uh-hu

Eddie kissed Loren on her head and rubed her back.

Eddie: now how about that shower

Loren: ok but can we hhurry this up we need to go to the doctors office.

Eddie picked Loren up and took her to the bathroom her took her clothes off then took his off. Eddie put a bag around Lorens cast picked her up and they washed up in the shower,and also had some relations.

45 minutes later Loren and Eddie got out of the shower. Lore ngot dressed up in a light blue sundress with baby blue sandals. Eddie was wearing some shorts and a green polo shirt with his usual choice of shoes.

Eddie: Lo you ready?

Loren: ya but how do i look?

Loren spun around in a circle a few time to show Eddie

Eddie: we Lo you look beautiful. and so beautiful that when we get back here that dress will be tourn to shreeds

Loren: Like hell! you an't getting anywhere near me. i want to go for a walk today and show you a song i wrote.

Eddie: sounds like fun now come on you need your cast off so i can have some fun with you later.

Loren: did you not here me your getting no fucking where near me later untill we're in bed or huging got it!

Eddie: ya but what am i contages

Loren: no you pulled that hard ass thing on me making me think you were leaving me like my dad did. and that was one of the hardest thing i ever went through so now your paying for it beacuse i don't think i can handle suck a kidish boyfriend right now.

Eddie: lo we're engaged remmber?

Loren: well thats what you think but after that i think we need to hold off on the wedding so i can think.

Eddie started to teard up and some tears fell from his face

Eddie: Lo...

Loren: aww my little Eddie is crying come here it's not so fun is it now to be the one put in that pasition hu

Loren went over to Eddie and wiped the tears away from his face and huged him tight

Eddie: Lo your going to pay!

Loren: what?

Eddie picked Loren up and ran out the door with her.

Loren: Eddie! out me down my arm is hurting a lot!

Eddie stoped running

Eddie: your lying.

Loren: i'm not! god i'm not triping

Eddie: ok but did you just say tripin

Eddie put Loren down

Loren: ya i kind of like slang

Eddie: wow well thats a turn on!

Loren: oh well get tha sh out of your head cuz i an't fuckn' you.

Eddie: your such a tease

Loren: i've noticed douchebag

Eddie: Lo i'm really getting agitated

Loren: ya like i care how?

Eddie: Loren please stop.

Loren: ok

Eddie picked Loren back up and made her stand on the car hood

Loren: it's fun up here

Eddie: ya well jump

Loren: No! your gonna kill me!

Eddie: do it or i get you all nite

Loren: if i do it what do i get?

Eddie: to be in my arms and get the best kiss you will ever get

Loren: well i get that every day

Eddie: damnit

Loren: but i'll do it for you

Eddie: ok go

Loren jumped of the car and into Eddies arms

Loren: Eddie don't let go of me

Eddie: i have to you know why

Loren: why

Eddie: Lo you have to get your cast off

Loren: no

Eddie: yes

Eddie put Loren in the car and ran over to his side and got in

Eddie: so are you ready

Loren: no they take this saw and slice it off and i heard that one time a doctor took off this guys arm

Eddie: Lo your worring for nothing when i was yonger i broke my leg all the way up to my junk. Ya i was scared thinking the would cut mr junk off but i still have it right

Loren: ya but you'll be there right

Eddie: yes i will always be there for you.

Loren: ok can we get this over with

Eddie: yes let go

Eddie and Loren started driving and Eddie put his hand on Lorens thigh and started to rub it up and down. Loren put her head on Eddie's arm and waited for them to get there.

Eddie: so Lo how's life

Loren: well know i almost killed my self for god knows why, ok only beacuse of you

Eddie: thats great i'm glad oh and Lo we're there

Loren: just wonderful * in a sarcastic voice*

Eddie: come on Loren i'll be right there.

Loren: ok good

with tha t Loren and Eddie went inside and went to the front desk.

Loren: um hello ma'am i'm hear to get my cast of

Secrtiary: ok Miss tate the doctor will be right with you.

Loren: thankyou

Loren and Eddie went and sat down then a little girl came up to Loren and Eddie

Girl: um excuse me Mr. Duran, Miss Tate can i get your autographs.

Eddie: ofcourse what your name sweetie.

Girl: annabell

Eddie: well annabell here you go

Loren: here i'll sign it too.

Annabell: thankyou.

Loren: your very welcome. um and if you don't mind me asking where's your mom or dad

Annabell: well an ambulance came bye here and my mommy and daddy were both being caried away in these bags. and no one said anything to me. and i don't have anyother family members to get me so i was just going to sit in here untill they got back. but i heard this woman say they had pasted. so i think they are getting ready for my birthday tonite.

Loren grabed Annabell and gave her an big hug

Eddie: ok Annabell lets me go check in with the secritary i'll be back.

Eddie got up and picked Annabell up and put her in his chair. He walked over to the front desk.

Eddie: um excuse me you see that little girl over there where are her parents.

Secritary: um well they past and we've been looking for her relitives but we can't find any. so she's an orfin

Eddie: that's horrable is there any way we can take her into our custidy or our parents.

Secritary: yes we have some papers right here would you two like her or your perents

Eddie: hang on ill call my dad and check in with him. excuse me.

Eddie walked out side and called his dad

Max: Hey son what's up

Eddie told his dad the story on this girl

Max: Eddie so are you thinking of adopting her?

Eddie: dad would you and nora other wise we can she's like 4

Max: well nora'a up to it so yes we would.

Eddie: ok come to the doctors and you and Nora will get to see her and sign the papres

Max: Great! will be right there! Bye

Eddie: Bye!

Eddie went back in side to the front desk.

Eddie: well my dad said he would take her.

Secritary: Great thank you

Eddie: your welcome he'll be here soon with her mom

Eddie points to Lorens

Secrtiatry: ok .

Eddie walked Over to Loren and Annabell

Eddie: so annabell looks like you are looking at your new brother and sister1

Annabell: What where's my mommy and Daddy!

Eddie: Well you see Annabell... they had to leave th-they. Annabell they died

Annabell: so i can't see them anymore.

Loren: no sweety were so sorry.

Annabell: it's ok they siad they had to leave me anyway they had brain cancer

Loren: sweety it's ok you have us now.

Eddie: Yes you do.

Annabell: so what your saying is i'm relatied to you guys now

Eddie: yes not by blood but paper wise you are

Annabell: cool.

Eddie picks Annabell out of her seat and sits down and pulls her into his lap.

Nurse: Loren Tate we're ready for you

Loren: ok thank you. Eddie you stay here and wait for your dad

Eddie: how do you know

Loren: my mom told me on the phone

Eddie: ok good luck babe!

Loren left to go get her cast off and 5 minutes later Max and Nora showed up

Eddie: Nora,Pops over here

Nora: so this must be my new daughter

Max: Eddie you never said she was this cute.

Annabell: Hi i'm annabell

Nora: Hi annabell! come here

Annabell got off Eddie and walked over to nora

Annabell: your pretty

Nora: well thank you you are too.

Eddie: so annabell this is max my dad and your new dad. And this is Nora my soon to be mom and your new mom

Annabell: ok

Max: well lets get these papers signed

Max and nora sign the papers and got all of her they are all sitting and waiting for Loren to come out. Eddie had Annabell in his lap buncing her on his leg.

Eddie: so annabell what do you like to do for fun?

Annabell: i like to swim and play and watch movies and lots of other stuff1

Nora: well looks like your going to be haveing fun with us

Loren came walking out and she was waving her arms around showing every one she doesn't have a cast on anymore.

Loren: so do we officaly have another Duran member

Max: Yes we do and we're going to have two more soon

Loren: What?

Nora: me and Max are getting maried so when we're on our honeymoon you guys are watching Annabell

Loren: of course

Eddie: well lets go

Every one wen't out side.

Eddie: So Annabell you have to ride with your new perents but they're come to where we are staying for a while

Annabell: ok

Every one got in there car's and wen't to the bungalow.

Eddie: why do we have to be behing my dad he's so slow

Loren: go around him

Eddie: ok but we're gonna go really fast and when we past them clim over in my lap and wave

Loren: got it

Eddie crossed the line of the road and floored it and Loren got into his lap and waved at jher mom and max. Eddie flew pasted them and drove really fast back home

Loren: Eddie faster!

Eddie was now going 110 down the road

5 minutes later they reached the bungalow

Eddie got out and picked Loren up and ran in the house

Loren: Eddie i loved that

Eddie: Lo we should go swiming

Loren: Can we wait For Pap's and Mom and Annabell

Eddie: ya just let's go get our swim suit on first.

Loren: ok

Loren and Eddie got changed. Lorenwas wearing a green bikini and Eddie was wearing some swimtrunks.

Eddie: Lo they're here lets go

Loren and Eddie walked into the living room and sat on the couch

Noran came stomping in yelling

Nora: EDWARDO DURAN WHAT WAS THAT? RECKLESS DRIVING THATS WHAT!

Eddie: sorry nora it's not my fault my dad's a snail.

Max: haha you scared Annabell

Eddie: I'm sorry come here Annabell

Annabell went over to Eddie and he pulled her into his lap and huged her.

Annabell: Are you guys going swiming

Eddie: Ya do you wan't to come

Annabell: Sure!

Loren: Ok let's go get you swimsuit

Loren left with Annabell

10 minutes later they came back

Eddie: well don't you look cute Annabell

Annabell was wearing a one-z and little arm floties and a tube around her waist

Annabell: thanks

Eddie: Lets go1

Loren picked Annabell up then Eddie picked both of them up and ran to the beach

Eddie put them down and they wen't swiming for the rest of the day and went to bad shortly after.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 What the?**

When Eddie woke up in the morning Loren was in the bathroom. Eddie just layed there for her to come back. he got borad so he picked up his phone up and was playing fun run. 15 minutes later Loren came out of the bathroom.

Eddie: There you are i was gonna go in there. Is Everything alright?

Loren: ya i was just on the phone.

Eddie: Oh if you don't mind can i ask who?

Loren: of course you deserve the right to know i would never hind anything from you. And to awnser your question i was talking to Kelly about my new music.

Eddie: oh ya you said i could hear some of it yesterday

Loren: yes i did. but we need to makes some breakfest for annabell and our parents first. then me and you can goo for a romantic walk on the beach, go swiming a little, come back here and snugle and watch a movie or two.

Eddie: what about Annabell, Pap's and ma

Loren: they are going home after breakfast. They need to take Annabell back to her house get all of her stuff along with the stuff her real parents left her. Then take her shoping for stuff for her bedroom. they are living in my moms house and giving Annabell my old room

Eddie: well that is so sweet.

Loren: Loren well ya i don't need it anymore i have you

Eddie: oh yes you do

Loren: and i always will because your the best fiance in the world

Eddie: i do too!

Eddie pulled Loren into bed and began kissing her neck

Loren: no Eddie i don't want annabel to come in here.

Eddie: ahh srew me.

Loren: ah your so childish

Eddie: so being childish what do i win

Loren: not getting to do anything in bed for the rest of the week

Eddie: nope i'm grown up now!

Loren: well come on and lets go make some breakfast

Eddie: k babe

Loren got up and so did Eddie. They both walked out of there bedroom. Loren started making pancakes, and eggs. Eddie made bacon and toast.

When breakfast was done Loren went to get Annabell up. Eddie knocked on Nora and Maxs door.

Loren: Hey Annabell you hungery?

Annabell: ya but i can't get up my lags hurt from swiming but i'll be fine

Loren: here lets do this

Loren picked Annabell up and walked intp the kitchen with her. She sat Annabell in a chair. Then Eddie came in and kissed Annabell on the head.

Eddie: hey Annabell hows my favorite sister!

Annabell just giggled

Loren: well Eddie are ma and Paps coming

Eddie: ya they are

Loren: ok Annabell how about we get you some food

Loren got Annabell some breakfast. Eddie got a strange text and went outside to sit on the deck. Max and Nora came out shortly after.

Max: ah what's that smell

Loren: Just me and Eddie's cooking.

Max: wait Eddie can Cook?

Loren: ya when he feels like it.

Max: ah. So Annabell how are you liking it here with us.

Annabell: it's great iit's just i'll never see my mommy or daddy again.

Nora: oh sweety it's ok we understand.

Max: Hey Lo where's Eddie

Loren: i don't know. I'll be back soon i'm gonna go look for him.

Max: ok

Loren left to look for Eddie. When she got out to the deck she saw Eddie siting there with his head in his hand crying. Loren walked over to him and huged him while rubing his back.

Loren: don't cry babe it's ok. What worng?

Eddie just sat there not awnsering Loren.

Loren: Eddie your scaring you please look at me?

Eddie Looked up at Loren. His eyes were puffy from crying

Eddie: Lo.. i didn't do it i swear

Loren: What?

Eddie handed her his phone which was a text that read..

So Eddie how have you been. I've been missing you. how about you come back and we can play. you know i miss it. Oh and Eddie don't tell you slez bag girlfriend that was slept together. Oh and one last thing i'm pergnant. It's yours.

~ leah

Loren: Eddie...

Eddie: It's Not True. Lo i would never do that to you!

Loren: Eddie i know but why would someone do this there is no one else that we need to deal with Cam's in prision for a assualt and break-out. Chloe's dead.

Eddie: her name is Leah she and her brother jeremy took me in and helped me when i was gone.

Loren: oh so she was around you for all that time. So how am i supposted to know something really didn't happen

Eddie: Lo i didn't i never slept with her or nothing but she did kiss me.

Loren Let go of Eddie

Loren: Eddie you kissed her!

Eddie: She kissed me!

Loren: I-I I feel so Used!

Eddie tried to hug her but she pushed him away

Eddie: i didn't use you Lo!

Eddie started to cry. Loren WAs Getting Furius

Loren: no you kept this form me! When Were You Gonna Tell Me! HUH!

Eddie: I was I just Didn't know when.

Eddie: I can't belevie you. I-I I need to go!

Loren got up and Ran inside. Nora and Max Saw her. Then they saw Eddie run after her crying his eyes out. He stoped and fell to his knees

Max: Eddie what's happening?!

Eddie: S-She's L-Leaving me!

Max: What!

Eddie: Leah That girl that was keeping at her house when i was gone she sent me a text saying she slept with me and she's pregnant!

Max: Eddie calm down it's going to be ok

Eddie: I-I I Love Her! And would do anything for her!

Nora: We Know

Loren was in their bedroom crying on the bed. Then Annabell came in.

Annabell: Are you ok Loren?

Loren: Annabell W-What are you D-Doing in here?

Annabell: well you ran in her and Eddie came running in after you crying his eyes out and fell to his knees like he was goning to kill himself like my auntie did. Then Max starting cumferting him. He siad he loves you and would do anything for you. He looked like he really couldn't live at that moment.

Loren: Really?

Annabell: Yes. now what i would do is go talk to him. you only have one chance.

Loren: well Annabell for a 5 year old you give the best advice.

Annabell: well i had to be there for my mom when my auntie killed her self because my dad was in war

Loren: oh sweety i'm so sorry.

Annabell: oh no it's ok. now go to him befor you mess this up

Loren: thanks Annabell

With that Loren got up and walked into the living room to see max and nora both lying on the floor crying there eyes out. Loren ran over to them.

Loren: MAX! MOM! Whats worng!

Max: E-Eddie!

Loren: What!?

Nora: H-He...

Loren: WHERE'S MY FIANCE!

Nora: Lo H-He

Max: Loren! Why!

Loren: I didn't do anything!

Max: He said that " If he didn't have you he can't take life!"

Loren: NO NO NO NO H-HE DIDN'T!?

Nora: Lo he got up from his knees took a knife and walked out on to he beach and ran and your dad started running after him and he said if we run after him he'll stab him self.

Loren: i'm going after him!

Loren ran out of the house and ran on the beach screaming Eddie's name. Loren saw a man sitting on the edge of the water with a knife. she knew it was Eddie. He stod up and walked a little farther out into the water untill it was up to his knees. Loren walked over to him and huged his back. She kissed his neck.

Loren: Eddie are you ok?

Eddie: Lo i'm sorry it's just that i can't live with oiut you and i though you were leaving me

Loren: no never

Eddie: i love you

Loren: i love you too.

Loren and Eddie stood there for a few seconds then they noticed something out in the distance comeing closer.

Loren: what's that?

Eddie: i don't know

Loren: Oh GOD Eddie Thats A KILLER WHALE!

**Oh what the? ya ya a killer whale sad right? well here it is hope you liked it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 the Whale**

recap: Loren: Oh GOD Eddie Thats A KILLER WHALE!

Eddie picked Loren up and ran out of the water as fast as he could. He ran up to the top of the hill and put Loren down top make sure she was ok.

Eddie: LO! Are You Ok?!

Loren: yes but that pour whale looks hurt. Like it's trying to get our help.

Loren got up from Eddies lap and started to walk to the whale.

Eddie:Lo get back here!

Loren: no he's hurt i took a class on whales and he's showing the signs.

Eddie got up and followed Loren

Eddie: Lo are you sure it's not going to attack you i mean it's like half way out of the water

Loren: just trust me these pour animals are being hunted for there fat for god sakes

Eddie: Ok but that ass goes for you i'm going to shove this knife in his eyes

Loren: ok ok

Loren walked out into the water and touched the whale. It was warming up to her. Loren was walking around the whale when she noticed a harpoon going though it's shomach and out it's back. The harpoon was full of rust, meaning it must have been there for quite some time.

Loren: Oh My God! Eddie come here. This pour thing. Loren rubed the whale softly.

Eddie: Hell no i'm ant goin anywhere near that.

Loren: Eddie this is serious you need to see this.

Eddie slowly walked around the whale keeping his distance.

Eddie: holy shit Lo we need to help this pour thing.

Loren: Eddie go in front of him and stick your hand out. He should react calmly. You will know he's calm when he starts shaking his head up and down. When he does that slowly touch his nose and rub it showing him he can trust you. Ok

Eddie: ya dear.

Loren: oh and by the way you call me dear again your not getting any duran babys and not and atempt eather. I feel old when you say that. i'm 19 i'm not old like you.

Eddie: ya ha ha * Sarcasticly*

Eddie walked over to the front of the whale and pet its nose.

Eddie: ok there done now what?

Loren: ok call mom and pop's

Eddie: ok i'll be on the beach.

Loren: k, oh and Eddie i love you

Eddie: love you too lo

Eddie went up on the beach and called his dad

_*** ON The Phone**_** ***

Max: Eddie! thank god your ok!

Eddie: Pop's you and nora need to come down on the beach. Bring Annabell but tell her it will be ok and we're not going to let it get her.

Max: What would get her?

Eddie: Long story. You'll probaly see a large black dot thats us and don't worry Loren said she took a class on it.

Max: What are you talking about?

Eddie: just get down her quickly.

Max: ok bye son.

Eddie bye.

**_* Off The Phone_**** ***

Max: Nora get Annabell we need to get to Loren and Eddie now

Nora: whats worng?

Max: he would tell me

Annabell: ok where do we go

Max: just to a large black dot.

Nora: ok Annabell come here

Nora picked Annabell up and put her on her hip. they all went out of the house and walked for about 3 minutes when they saw a large black dot

Nora: i-is that what E-Eddie was talking about?

Max: yep

Annabell: is that a killer whale?

Max: ya ya it is.

Annabell jumped down from Nora and ran over to the whale

Nora: Annabell get back here!

Anabell walked over to the whale and slowly pet it on the nose. The whale became very happy it was making little calles. Annabell was spalashing water on it's back to keep it wet.

Annabell: Loren?

Loren: yes sweety

Annabell: is he ok?

Loren: well he got hurt so were doing everything we can i'm going to have Eddie call seaworld and tell them that we got and injured orca whale.

Eddie: hey i heard that and why do i have to?

Loren: because we are trying to help this puor thing

Eddie: fine.

Eddie picked up his phone and called seaworld.

**_* On The Phone_ ***

Employee: hello this is Seaworld how can i be of help?

Eddie: Um hello this is Eddie Duran and i'm out on the beach and we have a Orca Whale that has a harpoon going through it's stomach and out it's back.

Employee: ok is the Ocra still alive?

Eddie: yes.

Employee: ok how did you find this whale?

Eddie: well i was on a walk with my fiance and we were in the water then we saw the Whale coming we ran out of the water and on to land. Then my fiance Loren said that it looked hurt, and that she took a class on Orca Whales or killer Whales eather one. but she got up did this one thing to show the whale she could be trusted. Then she was going around the whale making sure there was no wounds and then she saw that there was a rusty harpoon going thorugh it's stomch and out it's back.

Employee: ok where are you at so we can send one of our rescue teams to get it into safty.

Eddie: well were out on long beach but thats a really long drive from san diego.

Employee: yes it is but our team can be there in little less than an hour and a half but what i need you to do is not startal the Whale. but take some buckets show them to him and then start puttung water over it's body.

Eddie: yes i got it.

Employee: ok just call here if anything goes wrong and i'll pick up

Eddie: ok thank you

Employee: your welcome good bye.

Eddie: bye.

**_* End Of Phone Call *_**

Eddie: Lo they said they're sending one rescue teeam up here to get it and we need to keep its back wet sence it's half way out of water.

Loren: ok you go grab some buckets from the house.

Eddie: ok sweets

Eddie ran back to the bungalow and grabed 5 buckets one for everyone. Eddie ran back to where everyone was.

Eddie: Lo here i got some buckets.

Loren: ok everyone grab a bucket and start dumping water on the whale.

for about another hour they have been pouring water on the whale. then thats when the Seaworld rsecue team showed up. The team got all of these machines out and down to the beach they had a crain to pick the whale up. then Loren walked away from the whale and to Eddie. annabell was still petting the whale. then a rescue person came up to Loren and Eddie.

Rescuer: Hello , Miss Tate. My name is John. Thank you for calling and reporting this.

Eddie: your welcome.

John: well it's seams that that little girl is very fond of the Orca.

Loren: ya she is.

John: well if you would like she can adopt this Orca and name it. It will stay at our habattats and live out the rest of it's life.

Eddie: well we can see but have you seen the harpoon yet? are you guys able to remove it?

John: oh yes i have, and it will take a long time for this surgery but it's possable we can save it.

Loren: ok well do we need to pay or anything for her to keep it?

John: well a donation would be helpful but you don't have to.

Loren: well you know who your talking to right. Loren Tate And Eddie Duran. We're 3 time richer than Bill Gates. So yes we can donate.

John: well thats very nice of you.

Eddie: no problem.

Loren: well i'm going to go talk to Annabell and see if she wan't the Whale and what the name is.

with that Loren left.

Loren: Hey Annabell i see you like the Whale.

Annabell: ya he's sweet.

Loren: well me and Eddie were talking and this guy said you can have the Whale but it'll live in Seaworld.

Annabell: yes i love this whale thank you!

Loren: your welcome. now what are you going to name it?

Annabell: how about Miracle sence it need a miracle to live.

Loren: thats so petty.

Annabell: thank you.

Loren: well come on we need to leave so these people can get Miracle out of her and too Seaworld.

Annabell: ok can i say good bye first.

Loren: yes.

Loren backed up and waited for Annabell

Annabell: Ok well i got to go now Miracle i'll see you soon.

Miracle started to flap his flipers on the ground.

Annabell: bye i love you.

Annabell: kissed the whale then went over to Loren

Loren: annabell don't kiss the Whale you could get sick

Annabell: Sorry.

Loren picked Annabell up and walked over to Eddie, Max, Nora, and John.

Loren: well Annabell said yes and the Whales name is Miracle.

John: splended! now we can get Miracle out of here in 2 hours and she will be transported down to Seaworld. Then tommorow we need someone to go Down There and Sign the paper showing that Annabell owns the Whale.

Nora: Me and Max can come down tomorrow with Annabell. And Maby look at some other animals down there.

Annabell: ya

John: well you guys can leave while we get all of this sorted out

Eddie: thanks you

John: no problem bye

With that Nora, Annabell, Loren, Eddie, and Max all left and wen't back to the bungalow.

Eddie: hey guys i think me and lo are gonna head back home to the penthouse.

Nora: ok well bye guys

Loren and Eddie: bye!

Eddie went outside and put all of their stuff in the car then opened the door for Loren and got in his side and they left.

Loren: i can't belevie today.

Eddie: i know a flipen' Killer Whale comes to us, we help it, then Annabell Adoptes it.

Loren: i know.

The rest of the ride ws quite untill they got home.

Eddie: mmm Lo what do you want to do?

Loren: oh i don't know.

Eddie: how about this.

Eddie got out of the car and opened Loren door and they ran into the pent house to be greeted by jeffery. they got in the elavator and Eddie shoved Lore nup againest the wall. Eddie was almost about to take Loren shirt off when she stoped him.

Loren: Eddie.. no not right now we aren't even in the-

Loren got cut of by Eddie picking her up and running out of the elovator and into the penthouse. Eddie took Loren upstaris and made sweet love all nite.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**sick?**

When Loren woke up she noticed that Eddie wasn't there, he was out on the balcony in his boxers. Loren got up and went out there. Loren walked over to Eddie and sat in his lap.

Eddie: well good morning beautiful.

Loren: Good morning handsome. Why are you out here?

Eddie: Well I was just thinking about life and that I'm really behind on songs.

Loren: well I have new song. You want to listen to it?

Eddie: sure

Loren: Ok, but first I need to get some clothes on I don't know if people can see me naked.

Eddie: good point but you can always walk around the house naked just don't go out side

Loren: yeah but we need to go to sea world at 2:30 and it's 8:30 so we can't

Eddie: ok fine but when we get our own house you're never going to wear clothes. I'm never even going to buy you clothes.

Loren: well, guess what?

Eddie: What?

Loren: after one kid you having a vasectomy

Eddie: Oh Hell No! Anght No One Getting Near My Junk! Except You!

Loren: *Laughing* Then I'll do it.

Eddie: No You're Never Getting Anything From Me Any More!

Loren: Ok I guess no little Durans. But what Ever.

With that Loren got up and strutted up the stairs. Trying to get Eddie to notice her. Eddie Came up from behind her, he pulled her waist into his body. He gently kissed her neck.

Eddie: * In between kisses * So you think … You can get… Away from me like that… Huh Loren.

Loren: Eddie! Stop

Eddie: never!

Eddie picked Loren up and ran to the bed. They made sweet love for about 1 hour and a half. Loren fell asleep. So Eddie got up and put on some sweat pants, then went down stairs and started to sing the song that popped in his head.

Desperate for changing, starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete

I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find

There's nothing in the world that can change my mind

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

Desperate for changing, starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment

Just hanging by a moment

I'm hanging by a moment

Just hanging by a moment here with you * Hanging By A Moment lifehouse*

As Eddie finished his song he heard a small weep from behind him. He turned around to see Loren standing with her hands over her eyes crying. Eddie got up and went over to Loren, then gave her a hug Loren put her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

Loren: I loved it!

Eddie: good because it all about you..

Loren: Eddie I love you.

Eddie: I love you to Lo

Loren: Do you know when We need to go to Sea World soon right we need to make sure Miracle is ok after all her surgery was last night.

Eddie: yeah I know what time is it now?

Loren: Like 11:47. Why?

Eddie: *acting like a baby* I want Mommy's milk!

Loren: EDDIE!

Eddie: Oh I see don't care for you child.

Loren: I would care for my CHILD not my 22 YEAR OLD fiancé!

Eddie: *acting like a baby again* Y U No Give Baby Milk?

Loren: Eduardo! Duran!

Eddie: Loren! Tate!

Loren: I'm going to give you some of my milk all right.

Eddie: YES!

Loren: ok come here.

Eddie walks over to Loren and leans down to her boob. Just Then Loren kneaded him in his balls. Eddie fell to the floor instantly.

Eddie:* High pitched voice* AHHHHHH L-LOREN W-WHT DID YOU D-DO THAT!

Loren: Aww is my little Eddie hurt.

Eddie: * high pitched voice* Yes!

Loren: Now I can help my little boy.

Loren helped Eddie up on the couch. Eddie laid on his back clutching his genitals.

Eddie: Lo can you do me a favor.

Loren: yeah what is it.

Eddie: well when I was little my mom would kiss where I got hurt so could you kiss it? Please!?

Loren: eww no I'm not kissing your dick!

Eddie: Lo but you caused this pain.

Loren: oh my god fine!

Loren lightly kissed Eddie genitals * he had pants on*

Eddie: um I couldn't feel it though my pants lo

Loren: taught crap then.

Eddie: Lo you're going to make me cry

Loren: well that just suck for you doesn't it now

Eddie: well I see how it is

Loren: ok now come on I'm going to take a shower

Eddie: can I come with you. You know to save water.

Loren: Eddie can you even walk?

Eddie: let me try

Eddie got up and picked Loren up and ran up the stairs into the bathroom….

About 35 minutes later Loren and Eddie came down stairs and left to head over to SeaWorld. After about 1 hour they arrived and went to the information desk. Eddie walked up to the employee.

Eddie: Hello we're looking for John he said we needed to meet him her today for miracle the Whale.

Employee: Mr. Duran and Miss Tate come with me he is in his Office.

Loren: thank you

Employee: No problem.

They all walked to Johns office and Loren and Eddie both walked in.

John: Eddie! Loren! How are you both?

Loren and Eddie: Great!

John: good! Ok well we have some news on Miracle. There is Bad and Good news. Which do you prefer first?

Loren: ok what is the bad new?

John: Ok well on her left side half of her fin is missing from when we were doing surgery she woke up and went crazy. So we need special equipment.

Loren: oh I see how much would that cost?

John: well around $ 25,000

Loren: ok I get it.

Loren went into her purse and grabbed out a check book

John: oh no miss Tate you don't need to

Loren: but I want to that is my little sisters Whale and she isn't going to die today!

Loren gave John a check for $25,000

John: ok Well The good news is we can get her the support to get her comfortable

Loren: ok. Now is there anything we need to do?

John: nope your free to go.

Eddie: thank you we'll be seeing you soon

John: Ok well good bye.

With that Loren and Eddie left and headed home.

In the car

Loren: Eddie I'm not feeling really good right now.

Eddie: do you think you're sick?

Loren: yeah I have a bad migraine and a bad stomach ache.

Eddie: Ok Lo lets get home then I can put you into bed and make some of my moms tea.

Loren: Thanks babe I love you

Eddie: I love you too

The rest of the ride back to the penthouse was mostly quite

When they got back to the penthouse Loren tried to get out of the car but she almost fell down when she stood up. Eddie picked her up and took her into the penthouse. He took her up to their bedroom and gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her, and went downs stairs to make some of his moms tea. When Eddie went upstairs to give her the tea, He sat it down on her nite stand and sat on the edge of the bed. He put his hand to the top of her head and his hand burned just by the touch. Eddie got up and went into the bathroom when her heard a loud scream…

* * *

So how'd you like it? i thought i was interesting. Sorry i haven't updated in a long time. REVIEWS!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**No Not Loren!**

Recap: Eddie was in the bathroom and he heard Loren scream.

* * *

Eddie ran out of the bathroom to find Loren lying on the floor. Eddie ran to her and bent down to her level.

Eddie: LO! Are You Ok?

Loren: Eddie… p-please call a-an ambulance i-I can't move…

Eddie: *Crying* You Got it Lo You're Going To Be Fine

Eddie called an ambulance, About 15 minutes later they arrived.

Paramedic: Ok Mr. Duran, you need to back away.

Eddie backed away and watched as Loren was having chest compressions.

Paramedic 1: Clear!

Paramedic 2: She's Not Responding!

Paramedic 1: We need to do CPR!

Paramedic 2: Hurry she's flat lining!

Eddie starts curling up in the corner crying into his knees .

Paramedic 1: Come on damnit! Breathe!

Paramedic 2: What's Happening!

Paramedic 1: She's going into some type of Shock!

Paramedic 2: … Mr. Duran?

Eddie: * Crying* Y-Yes?

Paramedic 2: We've lost her…. I'm sorry

Eddie* Getting angry* No! She's Not DEAD!

Eddie got up and pushed through the Paramedics

Paramedic 1: Sir You need to Get Away From Her!

Eddie kneels down next to Loren, and tries to wake her up.

Eddie: LOREN! LOREN! LO YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!

Paramedic 2: Mr. Duran. She's gone…

Eddie: NO S-SHE CAN'T BE! She's… my … life…

Paramedic 1: Mr. Duran we need you to move so we can take her to the hospital.

Eddie: H-How'd she… D-Die?

Paramedic 2: We need to take her to the hospital to fine this cause of death.

Eddie: ….

Paramedic 1: Mr. Duran are you ok?

Eddie: * Whisperers * Take her…

Paramedic 2: thank you Mr. Duran

The Paramedics put Loren in a body bag then carried her away… Eddie got up from the ground and wrote a song then went over to Max and Nora's. Eddie ran right inside crying his eyes out.

Max: Eddie? Son what's wrong?

Eddie: *crying hysterically * DaD! Loren's DEAD!

Nora: What!

Eddie: something happened when we went to sea world then she got really sick and fell out of bed, she couldn't walk, nothing!

Everyone starts Crying.

Eddie: Nora where's Annabell?

Nora: in her room.

Eddie: Thanks

Eddie walked into annabells room and she was sitting on bed.

Eddie: Annabell are you ok?

Annabell: ya it's just now I've lost 3 people in the last week that I love

Eddie: aww annabell its' ok I got you don't worry

Annabell: Eddie?

Eddie: Yes?

Annabell: can you take me to the park and sing to me?

Eddie: yes of course. Come on lets go.

Eddie picked her up and they left and arrived at Eddie and Lorens spot

Annabell: Eddie can you play one of your new songs about Loren?

Eddie: ya

Eddie grabbed his guitar and started to play the song her wrote for Loren early today

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight

Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time

I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts

I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain, there is healing

In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on

I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head

I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead

I still see your reflection inside of my eyes

That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

with a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain (in the pain), is there healing

In your name (in your name) I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')

I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day

Just to see what you throw my way

And I'm hanging on to the words you say

You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone

I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

with a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain(In the pain) there is healing

In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),

I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),

I'm barely holdin' on to you

( Broken- Life house )

When Eddie finished singing the song Annabell jumped on him and they were hugging until Eddie got a call from the hospital

Phone Call

Eddie: hello?

Nurse: Mr. Duran?

Eddie: Yeah that's me.

Nurse: Well Mr. Duran We have some news on you fiancée

Eddie: Ok so what was the cause of death.

Nurse: Mr. Duran, Ms. Tate is Alive…

* * *

So how'd you like this chapter! reviews !


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**She's What!**

Recap: Eddie just learned that Loren's alive.

Nurse: Mr. Duran Ms. Tate is alive.

Eddie: What! She is? Ok what hospital is she at?

Nurse: Mr. Duran She's at Los Angeles Medical Center, but I don't thi-

Eddie: Thank you I'll be right there!

With that Eddie hung up. He quickly picked Annabell up off the ground and put her in the car seat in the back seat of his car.

Eddie: ok annabell I guess Loren's Alive!

Annabell: yah!

Eddie: ok we got to get to the Hospital quick so get ready

Annabell: Ok. Umm… Eddie?

Eddie: yeah sweetie?

Annabell: Well If Loren's alive is my mamma and daddy alive?

Eddie: … Well Annabell your mom and dad they didn't make it for some reason. My dad or your new dad is still looking into why your mom and dad had passed away.

Annabell: So they're not coming back?

Eddie: Annabell this hurts me to say this, and I mean I'm about to cry but Annabell they're not coming back.

Annabell: So that one day was the last time I'll ever see them?

Eddie: y-yes.

Eddie starts to tear up because this is just breaking his heart to tell her this.

Annabell: I Want My Mommy And Daddy!

Annabell starts crying uncontrollably, with some screaming.

Eddie: Annabell please stop I know, I know

Now Eddie and Annabell are crying uncontrollably

Eddie: Annabell we need to stop we're going to go see Loren we can't be crying. Ok

Annabell: I-I Got i-it

Eddie: Ok good now we're here

Annabell: I hope she's ok.

Eddie: I do to, I do to

Eddie got out of the car and took annabell out too. He Had Annabell in his arms and around his waist. They rushed into the hospitals front desk.

Eddie: umm hello we're looking for Loren Tate!

Nurse: ok well how are you related?

Eddie: I'm her fiancé and she's her sister

Nurse: Ok she's in room 274 but I should warn yo-

Eddie: thank you!

With that Eddie ran off to Find Lorens Room. When he got there he saw everyone he knew there in the waiting room, Nora, Max, Ian, Mel, Phil, Adriana, Gus, Lisa, Jake, and Kelly. Then Nora walked up and Took Annabell from Eddie.

Eddie: Where is she I need to see her!

Nora: Eddie she's in there but you might not want to see her right now.

Eddie: Why?

Nora: well why don't you go see yourself but she's not the same.

Eddie: ok thanks for the heads up.

Nora just nodded. With that Eddie walked into Lorens room and saw that she was awake and just laying in bed playing with her fingers. Eddie ran over to Loren and kissed her with so much passion but she didn't return it.

Eddie: Om My God! Loren your Alive Oh I love you so much!

Loren: Umm Do I know You?

Eddie: What? Y-You Don't Remember Me?

Loren: Should I?

Eddie fell to his knees and started to cry into the palms of his hands.

Loren: Umm are you ok. You know I remember someone like you, umm he's like this huge rock star! Umm what's His name, Oh Eddie Duran!

Eddie started to cry even harder.

Loren: I'm sorry if It were up to me to remember I would but I can't

Then Nora and Max came into the room.

Nora: Eddie I told you she wasn't the same

Eddie: Well You Could Have Told Me She Lost Her GOD DAMN MEMORY!

Nora: Eddie I'm sorry I would have told you bu-

Eddie: God And You Just Sat There!

Max: Eddie It's Not Her Fault! If You Were To just listen to Nora Before You Came In Here!

Eddie: Oh I'm Sorry! IT JUST THAT THE MOST IMPORTANT WOMAN IN MY LIFE WAS PRNOUNCED DEAD BECAUSE I DIDN'T TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL WHEN SHE DIDN'T FEEL GOOD! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! SO JUST KILL ME NOW, BECAUSE SHE'LL NEVER REMEMBER ME!

Max: Eddie I'm sorry.

Eddie: well First I'd like to know how this all happened!

Nora: Well you see When her Dad left us when she was 4 she went in to cardiac arrest because of a panic attack. So this has happened a lot, like 15 times, so they diagnosed that she had this rare disease, that will cause her to go into cardiac arrest out of now where. Also known as having a heart attack, just out of the blue, and every time she has lost her memory. But Last time this happened the doctor said the next time this happens she could lose her memory for ever.

Eddie: Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! That Ass Hole Caused This, Trent. If it wasn't for him she would be fine!

Max: Eddie calm down.

Eddie: I'm sorry it's just sinking in.

Nora: I know it's hard Eddie she remembers everything else but the last 5 months are a blur.

Eddie: can I try to help her get her memory back by singing her a song?

Nora: Yes go ahead With that Max And Nora Left and Eddie started to sing the song she will be loved ( by maroon 5 ) for Loren

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along, yeah

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

[in the background]

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah

[softly]

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

When Eddie finished Loren started to cry. Eddie wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumb.

Loren: I loved it and I remember!

So what you guys think. Love it Hate it? Well Review and PM ne for what you want in the next chapter! Bye!


	23. Chapter 23

Oh Gezz how long has it been? Like 3 Months? Well what ever I'm back! Well with this story. But hay! I wrote this today when I was sitting the hospital! YAY! Not my grandma in the hospital -_- Ok top the story!...

**Chapter 23**

Recap:

Loren: Eddie I remember.

Continuation

Eddie: Loren!

Eddie jumped up and hugged Loren tight. Eddie started to cry.

Eddie: Ohh Loren. I thought I lost you.

Loren: No I'll never leave you.

Eddie: Loren I just want to hold you and never let go.

Loren: well you should let go or you'll be marrying a dead body.

Eddie let go of Loren and sat down.

Eddie: sorry.

Loren: it's ok. I love being in your arms. They're warm, strong, and protective.

Eddie: Aw thanks Lo.

Loren leaned in and kissed Eddie.

Eddie: Loren the next time I see you in a hospital is if you're having a baby.

Loren: alright, gezz.

Loren and Eddie were about to kiss when Max and Nora came in hand and hand with Annabell.

Loren: Hey guys.

Annabell: Loren!

Annabell ran over to Lorens Bed and held her hand.

Loren: Hey munchkin.

Annabell: Up.

Eddie lifts Annabell up onto Lorens hospital Bed.

Loren: I don't like being in here. When do I get out?

Eddie: I think later. But right now you need sleep.

Max: Yeah I think all of these women do.

Eddie looked over at Nora who was sitting in a chair sleeping, then back to Loren and Saw Annabell sleeping in Lorens Arms.

Loren: Well I am tried so, yeah good night.

Loren closed her eyes, and Eddie kissed her head goodnight. Eddie picked Annabell out of Her arms and Max picked Nora up. Before leaving Eddie turned to face Loren.

Eddie: I'll be back tomorrow with a surprise.

Loren: Ok I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

With that Eddie turned around and left taking Max with him.

Next Day.

Eddie had Annabell With him and a dozen White roses for Loren. They We both Walking down the hallway to Lorens room when Annabell stopped.

Annabell: Eddie?

Eddie turned around and Looked at her.

Eddie: Yes sweet pea?

Annabell: Why can't I live wif you and Loren?

Eddie: Well our Parents took you in as their child.

Annabell: Why didn't you and Loren? You guys had your parents come and see if they wanted me. So you guys didn't.

A Tear fell from Annabell's face… Eddie walked over to her and get on his knees and tries to wipe he tear away but Annabell slaps his hand away.

Eddie: We Just had too much to handle. I'm sorry.

Annabell just starts to sob now.

Annabell: SO WHAT IF YOUR PARENTS SAID NO YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT ME THERE!?

Eddie was speechless that she had just said that in front of all of these people.

Eddie…

Annabell: SEE YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT ME!

Annabell Ran Off Crying and Eddie Tried to run after her but Loren Stopped Him.

Loren: EDDIE! YOU ASS! YOU'RE SO LUCKY I GOT OUT EARLY!

Loren slapped his face and Ran after Annabell While Eddie sat there Dumbfounded. Loren ran out ide to see Annabell sitting on the side walk crying into her knees. Loren walk and sat down next to her. She pulled Her into Lap had started to rub her back.

Loren: Sweetie what did Eddie say?

Annabell: Well nothing. I asked him if your parents said no to taking me if You guys would take me? And Why You Guys didn't take me? And If you guys would have left me there?

Loren: We would to take you. Don't listen to Eddie. He's new to having young kids around. Even though he has young fans but not family.

Annabell: Loren can you do me a favor?

Loren: Yes anything sweetie. What do you need?

Annabell: Take me to my mommy and daddy.

Loren: Okay I was going to say hi to Nora and Max anyway.

Loren stood up but Annabell spoke.

Annabell: I didn't mean them. I meant my _Real _Parents. I don't want to be with you guys anymore, I want my _Real _Family.

Loren started to choke on Annabell's words.

Loren: Annabell… I-I …

Annabell: Well If you're not taking me to them then I'll have to do it myself.

Annabell got up and walked away. To who knows where.


	24. Chapter 24 I just wanted to write this

~3 days later~

Loren sat in the penthouse eating some ice cream when Eddie walked through the front door.

Loren: Have you guys found her yet?

Eddie: Some old people that live in the vally have, the police or on their way there now. I was told to wait here, and if Annabell was found she would be brought here.

Loren: for a 4 year old she's very mature.

Eddie: You're telling me.

Eddie went and sat on the couch pulling Loren into his lap and putting the ice cream on the table.

Eddie: Loren I need to tell you something...

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: I'm going on a world tour soon.

Loren: Cool Eddie, We'll be side by side and I get to see you preform every concert!

Eddie sighed.

Eddie: No Loren, You're not.

A Tear feel from Loren's eyes onto her cheek.

Loren: w-what do you mean?

Eddie: Jake and Kelly both told me you aren't aloud to come. And Kelly dropped you as her client. and Jake said he wasn't going manage you either.

Loren stood up and walked upstairs to her and Eddie's bedroom. She packed her things into a suitcase and made her way back down stairs.

Loren: I can't believe you would let them do this to me!

Eddie walked up to her and tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

Eddie: Loren I had no choice, other wise they would have dropped me too.

Loren: SO YOU JUST LET THEM RUIN MY CAREER SO YOU COULD STAY! EDDIE I'M DONE! Never Contact me again.

Loren began to walk away when the police walked into the penthouse with Annabell crying for Loren.

Annabell: I JUST WANT LOREN!

Loren saw her and lifted her up on to her hip.

Loren: Thank you officers.

The officers nodded and left. Loren turned to Eddie.

Loren: I'm glad i was the one to get custody of her from Nora and Max. Annabell Lets go start a new life how does that sound? Without Eddie?

Annabell: Well I wan to stawt a new lif but wif Eddie too.

Loren: I'm sorry sweet pea. We're not good enough for Eddie. He's selfish.

Loren looked at Eddie one more time. He was crying. Loren took her ring off her finger and gave it to Eddie. She gave him back all the things he gave her, including the penthouse key. She grabbed her suitcase and left.


	25. Chapter 25

Loren was sitting at LAX waiting for her and Annbell's plane. She loved Eddie, but she's changed after everything that has happened. She's become more rude, and just not like her normal down to earth self. Annabell was really happy they we're going on a plane, but she was drinking like 4 juice boxes. Annabell's jumping on the ground holding a juice box.

Loren: Sweetie that's enough juice. Do you need to go to the bathroom?

Annabell: Yea! Welly Bad!

Loren laughed as she took Her into the bathroom. After a few minutes they came back out and waited yet again for their plane. Loren felt bad about how she treated Eddie. She decided to call him. She took out her phone and dialed Eddie's number. It rang about 6 times before he finally answered. He sounded like crap.

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Hey Eddie, um i wanted to say i'm sorry for how I acted. It's just that with everything that has happened to me since i met you has been crazy and hard for me to deal with. It's been nothing but Hell

Eddie: So are you saying that because I came into your life it's been nothing but hell. Our relationship was Hell for you?

Loren: No i didn't mean it like that Eddie, but you need to understand that i'm leaving with Annabell and we're not coming back.

Loren was crying at the end.

Eddie: no Loren please don't do this to me. To us. To Annabell.

Loren: Listen Eddie. This is really hard for me. But I think you just need to move on. There's more than meet the eye about me at the moment. Please Understand, that by you trying to get me to come back it's pushing me farther away, and right now i just need to think about it. If I come back to California then I do, but that doesn't mean to get back with you.

Eddie: I understand, but I'll be waiting for you.

Loren: No Eddie, I want you to move on. That's my final wish.

Eddie: Okay

Intercom In background :* Eddie can't hear it*Flight 321 for Hawaii Now boarding

Loren: Eddie It's time for us to go. I Love you. Goodbye. Forever.

Loren hung up the phone. Crying, she grabbed Annabell's hand and walked onto the plane.

~Hawaii~

Loren and Annabell Got off the plane and were greeted by the fresh Hawaiian breeze. Annabell Jumped up and down happily. Loren smiled and went to find her luggage. Once she found it she got a taxi and drove up to this big beautiful house on the shore. Loren paid for the taxi and grabbed her thing and Annabell right besides her. They walked up to the house and Loren rang the doorbell. After a Few Minutes a Man About the same age as Loren opened the door, and looked just like her.

Loren: Logan! How's My Favorite twin Brother!


	26. Chapter 26

Logan: Lo, I'm your only brother.

Loren smiled and hugged him.

Loren: So there for you're my favorite.

Logan laughed and pulled away from Loren. He kissed her cheek and looked down at a little girl hiding behind Loren's leg.

Logan: Lo, who is this?

Loren smiled, and pulled Annabell out from behind her, and into her arms.

Loren: Logan, This is my daughter Annabell.

Logan was shocked. Loren never told him she was pregnant.

Logan: You have a daughter?

Loren: Yeah, Her name is Annabell. She's 4.

Logan: I didn't know you got pregnant at 14. Lo that's not go-

Loren cut Logan off before he kept rambling on.

Loren: No She's adopted. Mom and Max Duran, Adopted her first, but she wasn't happy. She wanted me and Ed-

Loren stopped Mid sentence. She choked on _his _name.

Logan: Oh Yeah. How's Life With the Famous Eddie Duran? I heard you guys are getting Married!

Loren: Never. Say that Fucking ass holes name again!

Loren spat at Logan hastily. Logan was taken back. He grabbed Annabell from Loren and took Loren's arm into his other hand. He brought her into the house. He took her over to the couch in the living room. He laid Annabell down in the recliner and put on some cartoons. He walked back over to Loren and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Logan: Loren, What did he do?

Loren: I got Fired from my manager! And He did nothing about it! He said they were going to fire him too! but they didn't! Now I have no Manager, or Record Label!

Logan: Is that it?

Loren: No! He said he had no choice! He could have gotten another manager! But whatever!

Logan: Lo Just calm down, you already have another manager and Record label.

Loren began jumping around in her seat.

Loren: You're going to be my manager?!

Logan: Yes I am after we do Own 'Tate Musical Industries'

Loren: Yes! OMG I love you so much!

***2 Weeks later***

Loren's filming her new single, but it's a lot more different . She's changed. She's became more of a darker person. She's still the same Loren but different. More into the shadows.

Logan: And that's a wrap!

Loren ran off stage and over to Logan.

Logan: Well Sis, Once I'm done putting it all together i'll post it. Trust me you'll be very happy with the outcome.

Loren: Yes!

***Eddie's Penthouse***

****Eddie was sitting on the couch checking his twitter. He saw a post from Loren.

** LorenTate **Just Finished My New song! Lost In Paradise! #LoveYouAll

Eddie clicked the Link and began watching

_I've been believing in something so distant_  
_As if I was human_  
_And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness_  
_In me, in me_

_All the promises I made_  
_Just to let you down_  
_You believed in me, but I'm broken_

_I have nothing left_  
_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time_  
_And now I'm lost in paradise_

_As much as I'd like the past not to exist_  
_It still does_  
_And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here_  
_I'm just as scared as you_

_I have nothing left_  
_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time_  
_And now I'm lost in paradise_

_Run away, run away_  
_One day we won't feel this pain anymore_

_Take it all away_  
_Shadows of you_  
_Cause they won't let me go_

_Until I have nothing left_  
_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time_  
_And now I'm lost in paradise_

_Alone, and lost in paradise_

Eddie felt horrible. She's changed her appearance completely. She's now dressed in black a white, with heavy black make-up. Eddie slammed his laptop shut and began to cry.

Eddie: I'm such an Ass!

***Logan and Loren's Place* (They live together)**

Loren had just put Annabell to sleep after singing another one of her songs. Loren walked down stairs and saw Logan talking on the phone.

Logan: Yes Mom. Loren's here!... MOM! STOP! EDDIE HURT HER! HE CHOSE HIS CAREER OVER HER!... Yes... She can have her imaged anyway she wants it! It's her life not yours... Whatever mom! Bye!

Logan hung up the phone and threw it on the floor.

Logan:UGH!

Loren: Logan?

Logan turned around and smiled shyly.

Logan: Sorry you had to see that...

Loren walked up to him and hugged him.

Loren: Best brother Ever!

Logan: Well Lo you should get going to bed it's like 12am and you've had a long day, plus tomorrow, we're going to LA...


End file.
